Written in Ink
by BrookeScott134
Summary: SEQUEL TO THINGS THAT GO BUMB IN THE NIGHT. Just because you're together doesn't mean you're together. Just because you're in love doesn't mean life is perfect. Sometimes Love just isn't enough... but then again, sometimes it is.
1. Chapter One

__

Author's Note: Well hello hello. I am back. Anyone else as shocked as I am that it didn't take years for me to get this up? Well apparently the only time I get inspration to write is when I have eight million things to do. I guess it is a way to get out of doing them. I don't really know the reason, all I know is this fic is actually coming along. As I am sure you all have notices I replaced the prolog with this, that is simply because it was to short and at this point it served no purpose. I have learned my lesson and from now on am only going to post something once I am sure I am ready. Now, I will stop talking and let you all read. I really am hoping this gets a better responce then the prolog cause if it doesn't I don't know how long lived my sudden brust of inspration will be. So please, if you like it, REVIEW! Even if you don't, I just want all your thoughts. Lastly I just want to give a quick THANK YOU to my new beta Jane, you saved my butt girl.

_Hope you enjoy. Here is Chapter One..._

* * *

Chapter One:

_"People love others not for who they are, but for how they make them feel."_

_--Irwin Federman_

The door closes but I don't bother to look up from my sketch, I know who it is, that is probably why I feel a smile creep on to my face as I hear his footsteps come closer. Then what I am waiting for, his arm snakes around my waist and I feel his lips on my neck. Now I look up and put the sketch down before turning to him. Our lips hit each others and I smile before pulling away. "You smell" I say scrunching up my nose and moving back slightly.

"Well thanks" He laughed and leans in again before I put my hand to his face.

"Nice try but you need to take a detour to the shower before this can continue."

"How about you be my tour guide?" He gives me that playful smile that he knows I can't resist and I roll my eyes.

"Eh, tempting as that sounds I am going to have to pass" I say and pick up my sketchpad again.

"Wrong answer" he whispers in my ear before leaning and picking me up effortlessly. I let out a yelp but it is no use, his lips have already silenced me and I can't help but give in.

* * *

I walk out of our room in nothing but a pair of sweats I found laying on the bed. I have a towel and I trying to dry my hair the best I can as. I make my way in to our small kitchen I smile when I see her standing over the toaster. She's gorgeous in nothing more then one of my old tee shits and a pair of black underwear that she swears are shorts, not that I am complaining or anything. Her hair is still wet and starting to wave from the moisture. I smile as I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and I feel her relax in to me.

"What's for dinner?" I ask softly as she turns and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Toaster waffles" She smiles.

"Yum" I laugh.

"Don't complain" She says still smiling as she pulls away from me "At least I feed you"

"I wasn't complaining" I say and pull her back to me with a smile matching her own "But you might want to check your master piece because it's smoking…." I laugh as she jumps away from me and turns to the toaster that is now emitting puffs of black smoke. She curses and pops the black waffles up and tries to grab them before I stop her, "Give it up babe… they're ruined" I laughed and she frowns "Hey" I smile and lean down "Smile… it's not the end of the world" I tell her and she moves away from me slightly.

"I can't even make toaster waffles Lucas" She sighs and grabs the waffles and throws them in to the trash, "Yeah, you can't make scrambled eggs or macaroni and cheese either… it's not that big of a deal" I joke, but the upset expression doesn't leave her face. "How am I supposed to be a wife if I can't cook?" She sighs as she slumps down on the bar stool next to her. "Easy, you just keep being yourself" I smiled at her before setting out two bowls and grabbing the box of frosted flakes that is sitting on the counter. "Why are you so good to me?" She asked as I pour the cereal in to the bowl in front of her. "Because you are good to me… and because I love you" I wink at her before grabbing the milk out of the fridge. "I love you too" she smiles before grabbing a spoon and digging in to her dinner.

* * *

When I wake up it is only a little after 6. The sun isn't up yet but my fiancé is. He gets up at the crack of dawn every morning and goes for a jog, despite my protests. He tells me they are just long walks, but I am not dumb, He scares me, he thinks he is invincible. I know how hard it is to have had to give up everything he has or how hard it was for him to give up everything he had to, but I can't help but think that in his quest to regain the things he's lost, he pushes to hard and it is only a matter of time before the world starts pushing back. For now though, I just want him to be happy again, he deserves it.

I hear the door squeak open. I love that he tries to treat me, every morning he tip toes in to the apartment after his run, he showers as quietly as he can before crawling back in to bed, thinking I won't notice his absence. I play along for the most part, just because he tries so hard.

About fifteen minutes later the bed dips and I feel the warmth of his body come closer to mine. I move slightly to be closer to him and I smile when I feel his arm pull me in to him.

* * *

My run this morning was ruff. It's been getting worse lately, due in my opinion, to all the medication that Brooke insists I take. I try and tell her that I am fine, but she worries. If only I could trick her in to thinking I was taking the medication the way I have tricked her in to thinking I don't go running in the morning. I don't do it to be deceitful or anything, it's just that my runs are something I need and they are something I don't get with her constant worrying.

The alarm goes off at seven and I feel her body move next to mine. I don't normally go back to sleep. Mostly because I can't but also because there is something about watching her as she sleeps that makes me feel content. The only thing better then watching her sleep is watching her wake up. She is so beautiful first thing in the morning. The way her eyes slowly meet mine, the way she smiles before she lightly kisses me. I don't know what I would do with out it.

"Morning gorgeous" I smiled down at her.

"Morning handsome" she smiles back before stretching slightly.

"How'd you sleep" I asked as I take her left hand in mine, tracing the ring on her finger slightly.

"Like a baby" she says before looking down to our hands and smiling "What about you?"

"Good" I lean down and kiss her again and I can feel her smile.

"I have to get in the shower" she says as she slowly pulls away.

"No you don't" I say to her as I pull her closer to me "Lets just stay here all day."

She laughs and sits up before stretching again "Nice try baby but someone has to pay the bills around here" she winks at me before getting up. I know she is joking, but I still feel horrible that most of the finances fall to her. While my writing job at the local paper pays okay, it isn't nearly enough to cover the cost of living in the city. I wish I could give her more then this crammed little one bed room with a five floor walk up. But I am doing the best I can, and I know she knows that, but some times I can't help but wonder if she wishes she had more.

"Stop brooding" I hear her yell from the bathroom "Your face is going to get stuck like that you know" she pops her head out the door with her hot pink tooth brush sticking out of her mouth.

"I'm not brooding" I mumble back.

"Liar" she says before spitting the foam from her mouth.

God I hate how well she knows me sometimes.

* * *

I hate my job. I hate my job, I hate my job. I should love it. Starting my own company, making my designs, creating a label; I should be having the time of my life with it, but there just one problem…

"Brooke!"

God the sound of her voice literally makes me want to crawl out my skin. I can hear her stick thin stilettos clicking fiercely against the hardwood floors and I am secretly pray one of them breaks and she blows out and ankle or something. That would leave her out of commission for at least a week, two if she breaks it…

"Brooke… you're late… again!"

Damn. She made it. "I am not mother. It is 9, I got here at 8:30" I huff

"You were suppose to be here at 8" Victoria says as she makes her way to my desk, "This place is a mess Brooke… you are the most unorganized person I have ever met, this is not how you run a business. This is ridiculous, how do you find anything in this mess?" she harps.

"I manage" I say as I unknowingly start to stack up some of the sketches that are lying on top of my desk.

"Well you need to pull it together because we have a full day ahead of us and I wouldn't plan on leaving here until at least 10" she says, looking around my office one last time before shaking her head and leaving.

I hate my job.

* * *

"Have you guys made anymore wedding plans?" I am at a local court with Nathan. It's just after two in the afternoon and I finished up my weekly article early so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to get a round of hoops in with Nathan before I had to head home.

"Nah" I tell him before passing the ball back to him "Brooke has been super busy lately."

"How has working for Victoria been for her? I can't imagine it's been easy" Nate says before shooting the ball. He signed to the Knicks about two years ago and has been playing with them ever since. He bought Haley a small studio just out side of Queens and she teaches music classes during the day and has been working on putting together an album at night.

"She hates it. I wish she would just quit already, but she is convinced she will never be able to get the label off the ground with out her, so she is sticking it out for now."

"Haley says she hasn't seen her in like two weeks."

"Tell her to join the club; we finally got a night together last night for the first time in like a month." I sigh before shooting the ball. I missed but Nathan quickly rebounded.

"That's ruff dude. But listen you two should stop by for dinner sometime. Jamie is dying to see you guys."

"I know… we miss him, I know Brooke would love to do dinner, I will talk to her when she gets home and see when she is free."

"Alright bro, well I better get going, Jamie will be getting off school soon. But I'll see ya okay? Give me a call" he tells me as he packs up his stuff.

"Sure thing man."

* * *

The soft clicking of my heals was the only sound to be heard as I make my way down the narrow hallway of the apartment building. After adjusting the arm load of papers I somehow managed to get the door open, kicking it shut with my foot before I make my way over to the small kitchen table, dropping the papers with a small grunt. Letting out a sigh, I drag my fingers through my hair, pulling it back before letting it fall. I turn a little and smile when I see the dim light coming from the cracked bedroom door. My smile grows slightly as I quietly push the door open. The TV is playing softly and my fiancé is laying on the bed, still fully dressed, holding the remote as he sleeps. I smile at how peaceful he looks before I tip toe my way into the small bathroom. I remove my jewelry before discarding my clothing and turning on the shower to a steamy, hot setting. I step in and let the hot water relax my mussels as the water pours over me. I jump slightly when a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind, but I soon relax again, melting in to his arms with a tired smile as he kissed the crock of my neck softly.

"Hey you" my raspy voice spoke softly, as I move my hands over his. "Hey you're self" he smiled against my neck "You know, if you keep working these long hours we are never going to have sex again!" I let out a soft chuckle before turning to face him, letting my arms wrap around his neck "I'm sorry I'm late again" "It's fine" he smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss my lips softly "I know you are busy saving the world and what not" I laughed again, resting my head on his chest as he ran his rough hands softly up and down my bare back "It's just… right now everything is getting started and it feels like it never ends, I mean Victoria is on my ass twenty four seven." "Well it takes a lot of time… but you are amazing… the company is amazing… you're doing great" Lucas smiled down to me "It just has to take off… and it just feels like it is taking forever" I sighed, drawing small circles on his muscular chest

"It will happen soon though…" he reassured me "You're just getting started" "Well according to Victoria we should be twenty steps ahead of where we are right not" "Don't let her get to you… you are doing great… and if it weren't for you and all you're talent she wouldn't have a job" Lucas said lending down to kiss me again "Just ignore her" "I wish it was that easy" I said rolling her eyes slightly "How is the writing coming?" "Fine, I finished early" He smiles "That's because you're amazing" I tell him, kissing him myself this time.

"Nathan and Haley want us to have dinner with them this week, Nathan said Jamie has been asking about you" "I miss him so much" I sigh "I think I am just going to tell Victoria I am sick and we can go tomorrow" "Sounds good… but do you remember the last time you told her you were sick?" He asked looking down at me with raised eyebrows "We will just lock the doors this time, then she can't walk in on us having sex again" I state as a small smile starts to creep to my face, He laughs "I think that is why she hates me so much" "No" I tell him "She hates you because you are poor" "Right" he sighs playfully, "That and you some how convinced me to marry you"

"Aw yes… and don't forget the fact that I am holding you back from being great" he mocks "Well that to" I smiled, drawing on his chest again "You can hold me back though… your worth it"

He laughs again and I lean up and kiss him "Thanks babe."

* * *

**I have noticed they changed the review button... it is much easier to find now, just look down and click. =] Hope you all enjoyed.**

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hey guys. So I have to say I am quite proud that this is up so fast. I don't even remember the last time I updated in just a week (not something to be proud of I know), but for some reason as of right now this story seems to almost be writing itself. Act like I didn't say that out loud though because I don't wanna jinks it. Any way, onto giving you some back round which I feel is needed… if you read Things that go Bump in the Night, nothing about the past is different. They still met up at college and started dating shortly after. How they actually got together will be touched on next chapter. (And just a little side note, this story takes place about six months after TTGBITN). This chapter is really still just an opener to give you a little more of a view into the lives they are leading. I really hope you like it and I hope that you all take the time to leave your thoughts. Heck, at the rate I am going if I get enough response, I might try and beat my week goal. I don't know, we will just have to see, but the only way to find out is to REVIEW. I will definitely do thank you's next time; I just really wanted to get this up. So now I am done going on and on. P.S. Shot out to Jane, my Beta, thank you so much!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"_The magic of love is our ignorance that it can never end."_

_--Benjamin Disraeli_

As much as I hate to admit it, I kind of like going to her office; it is so large and grand. There is a front desk and elevators, even those revolving doors. Everything about it screams 'Big City'. I know how far she has come when I walk in to this building. At the moment, they own the top floor, but Brooke was telling me about Victoria's plans to buy the two below them. She told me she didn't see what the need was, but Victoria knew what she was doing so she would let her go about it. Now that is something I won't admit to liking.

Victoria Davis.

She is the only woman I know that Brooke won't stand up to, the only person that Brooke will let walk all over her, and I for one hate it. I've always known of Brooke's desire for her parents to be a part of her life, and secretly, I always wanted it for her, that was of course, until I met her mother. It's been almost three years now that Victoria has been in the picture and I still don't think she knows my name, and even worse, I don't think she cares. According to her, I am nothing more then the last shred of her daughters poor, un-classy judgment, and there is no need for her to know my name because it will never last.

I hate the woman.

* * *

The phones are ringing like crazy, something I know I should be happy about, but on a day like today I just want that god forsaken ring to stop. I am in the middle of an email, it's important, or at least I thought it was ten minutes ago before I got distracted by the stack of papers Millie just set on my desk. I read through the two lines I got typed out and even that doesn't help to jog my memory. I groan and shut my laptop hoping that by some miracle, whatever it was I needed to get set out, magically sends itself.

"Brooke!" Millie calls before making her way in "Lucas is here" she smiles sweetly. I smile back and start to stand up before I see his beautiful blonde muscular self walk right through my door as Millie makes her way out.

"Hey there handsome..." I smile and he makes his way over to me. Wrapping his arms around me tightly before leaning in for a kiss, god he is exactly what I needed. He is always what I need. I smile against his lips and I feel him smile too.

"Hello gorgeous," he says pulling away slightly "How are you?" My smile falls at his question and I remember how I am. "That bad huh?" he questions and I lean my head in to his chest.

"I am starting to think that maybe being poor wouldn't be that bad after all, I mean we pretty much are now and we make it work." I am talking in to his chest and I feel him laugh as he lifts my chin up

"Brooke Davis is okay with being poor?" he says in a dramatic voice before he looks out the window "Well it doesn't look like the sky is falling…" he teases and I hit him lightly

"Shut up" I try my hardest to laugh, but the three hours of sleep I got last night are wearing off and my body is starting to ache.

"What do you say I take you to lunch?" He offers leaning down to kiss me again. Again I smile against his lips, it's a little after 1:30 and food is something I haven't had in a long time.

"Brooke!" I cringe and sink in to his body hoping he can protect me from what I know is coming. "BROOKE!" her voice gets louder as she barges in, and I put my head back down in his chest, thinking that maybe she wont see me "Oh…" I hear her say, and I know what is coming next, "You…" her voice is drenched in disgusted and I feel a heat rush go own my spine. I hate that she talks to the man I love in that way. What has he ever done to her?

"Victoria" he greets her simple still holding on to me.

"What is he doing here Brooke… you have a million things you have to get done today and you are standing here doing nothing." She doesn't even acknowledge him and it makes me crazy. I feel him let out a small chuckle and I shake my head in his chest before pulling away from him slightly.

"Mother do you not know how to knock?" I ask in a tired tone.

"Don't start with me Brooke, just say goodbye so we can get back to work, you have a meeting in twenty minutes which I am sure you aren't ready for…"

Bitch.

"Mother…" I start. I feel like a teenager who has just been catch ditching school with her boyfriend.

"Say goodbye Brooke." She warns and I shut my eyes. I don't really know why I do this, maybe to see if I can someone telepathically zap her and make her disappear. Or maybe it is because I am trying to stay calm, or hell, maybe it is because she called me at five this morning demanding I come in as soon as possible after I had worked till midnight the night before.

"I'll go." He says softly and I feel him let go of me. I feel my body fall forward slightly but I catch myself before anyone can notice "Lucas wait…" I try and stop him but it is no use, he knows the drill.

"I'll call you later." He says and kisses my head. I sigh and nod "Love you." He whispers in to my ear and I smile tiredly and kiss him on the lips slightly. I don't care that my mother is standing right in front of us. If she wanted to make him leave then she could stand here as I took my time saying goodbye.

"Love you too" I say as he heads for the door past my mother who steps out of his way, almost as if she is afraid he might touch her.

"I'll see you at home." He calls over his shoulder and with that he is gone.

"You two live together?" My mother questions in outrage.

"We are getting married mother, you knew this" I tell her holding up my left hand as I make my way to my closed laptop.

"That will not do Brooke!" She says angrily and I laugh. She cannot be serious.

"Oh save it for once" I tell her, I am too tired and to busy to deal with this "You knew, stop acting like this is some major surprise."

"I guess I just thought you would have come to your senses by now."

"Guess not." I grumble as I gather my things. Contrary to her earlier belief, I did remember about the meeting and have been prepping for it for the past hour "Looks like you are just going to have to deal with it." I say walking past her.

"We are not done talking about this young lady" she shouts but I simply keep walking.

"I have a meeting to get to…" I say over my shoulder.

Like I said before, I am way too tired to deal with this today.

* * *

"Jamie?" I call out as I make my way in to the large house. I look at my watch and it is just after four so I know my godson has to be here somewhere.

"Uncle Lucas!" I hear his screech and I smile as he comes running to me.

"Hey bud" I say hugging him tightly, picking him up as I stand "How are you?"

"Good. Where is Aunt Brooke?" I chuckle at his response.

"Glad to see you are so happy to see me"

"I am… but I always see you, I never get to see Aunt Brooke" he says with a shrug.

"Join the club bud" I say forcing a playful smile as I set him down and ruffle his hair.

"Luke is that you?" I hear my best friends voice call out and shortly after I see her appear from the kitchen drying her hands off on a dishrag in her hand.

"Hey Hales" I smile and move to her to give her a hug.

"Where is Brooke?" She questions looking behind me as she pulls away.

I laugh again "What am I like chopped liver or something? First your son, now you… I knew you all first might I point out" I joke and she rolls her eyes as we all make our way in to the roomy kitchen.

"Actually you all knew me at the same time" Jamie says hopping up on the counter stool and his mother laughs.

"He makes a good point" Haley smiles as she stirs whatever it is that is sitting on the stove.

"She is at work if you all must know," I tell them, taking a seat next to Jamie, stealing a carrot off his plate earning my self a glare "It doesn't sound like she is going to be able to make it."

"Does that poor woman ever get a break?" Haley asks with a sigh as she turns to me and her son "I emailed her a few days ago and I think I got about three words written back, which if I remember right were, 'work is crazy… sorry'"

"That's four." Jamie says blankly and we both look at him "You said you got three words back, but you said four." He says and we both laugh and shake our heads.

"Hey Jamie how about you go ahead and wash up." Haley tells him with a smile and he groans before jumping down and running off to the powder room "How is she doing with everything though? I mean between the label and her mother and wedding plans she must be about ready to rip her hair out."

I shrug as I take another carrot from Jamie's plate "Well wedding plans are exactly happening as of right now, and as for the label, I think it is going well, Macy's just picked her up and Victoria Secret is continuing their contract I guess... and Victoria is Victoria. She is handling it, you know how Brooke is." I shrug and give out a small sigh; it makes me tired just talking about her.

"She needs a vacation" Haley says as she drains out the pot of what I now know is pasta.

"Fat chance Hales." I laugh at her; apparently she wasn't listening to me earlier.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you could talk her in to it." Haley argues with a shrug.

"Haley I can't even get her to sit down and set a date for our wedding, you think I am going to be able to talk her in to a vacation" I laugh getting up from my chair to grab something to drink out of the fridge.

"Daddy's home!" We both heard Jamie yell as he runs through the kitchen to get to the front door just as it is opening. Nathan come through still in his warm up gear. He throws his bag down and Jamie throws himself in to Nathan's awaiting arms. I watch as Nathan smiles widely as he picks Jamie up and plays him on his shoulders before making his way to the kitchen to kiss his wife.

"Hey bro," He says turning to me after he greets Haley "Where is Brooke?" he asks and I laugh at the question.

"Work" Haley answers for me and Nathan nods.

"Does she ever get a break?" He asks.

"Apparently not and apparently she doesn't do vacations either." Haley tells him glancing over at me as I roll my eyes. I can't help that my fiancé is a workaholic.

"Naley?" We all hear a voice call as the front door opens again and I watch as Jamie practically jumps off of Nathan and runs full speed over to the beautiful brunette that just put a huge smile on my face.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yells as he run right to her, almost knocking her over "You came!"

"I did" I hear her and watch as she hugs are godson tightly before walking in to the kitchen with everyone else.

"Brooke I thought you had to work?" Haley asks as she makes her way around the island to give her a hug.

"I do" She laughed hugging her back "But I locked my door and left the light on so everyone still thinks I am there" she smiles as she moves to hug Nathan.

"Won't they figure it out?" Haley asks and Brooke jus shrugs as she makes her way over to me

"I am sure they already have, but I am here and for right now my cell phone is still at my office." She smiles as she sits her self on my lap and kisses me "Oops" she smiles and I smile back, kissing her again "Hey you." She says as she pulls away from me. Her voice is raspier then usual which means that she is tired. I frown slightly, as I met her eyes. She looks so warn, like she has had one hell of a day and I know she has. I kiss her again before she pulls away and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Haley thinks you need a vacation" I tell her as my arms wrap tightly around her waste. I feel her give out a tired laugh just as I knew she would.

"Yeah right…" she says "This is my vacation."

I frown again, because while I knew that was the truth, I guess somewhere deep down I was hoping she would admit she needs the break and agree to it. But like I said before, I knew she wouldn't.

* * *

We are all sitting around the table, our plates clean and our wine glasses almost empty. My hand is in his and I can feel him softly rubbing circles with his thumb as he listens to Nathan's story. We put Jamie to bed a little while ago and have just been sitting here enjoy each other and a bottle of wine. I forgot how nice this was. Just being able to sit around and talk with the people I love. I forgot how good it feels to laugh and joke and just be carefree. I miss it, I really do, but when I think about all that I am accomplishing, I can't help but wonder which I like more.

"You okay?" Lucas lens in to me a little and whispers in my ear. I place my free hand over his and give him a smile before nodding. I then look down at my watch and sigh before pulling my hands away "I should probably head back." I say apologetically as I stand. They all look at me as though I am nuts. It is a little after nine and I don't think any of them, even Lucas were expecting me to leave "Thank you so much for dinner, it was amazing as always…" I say trying to ignore their stares as I make my way to give Haley and Nathan a hug.

"Why are you going back, it is so late." Haley complains.

"I know, but Victoria will be there and she will have my head if I don't at least go close everything up." I explain as I give Nathan a hug before making my way over to where my things are.

"Babe, you know if you go back you are going to get sucked in to staying all night…" Lucas groans from his seat.

"No… really I am just going to go and close everything down, I'll be home ten thirty at the latest" I say coming back in to the room with my bag and coat.

"Brooke that is a lie and you know it" Lucas says throwing his napkin on the table. He doesn't normally get like this, but god do I hate it when he does.

"I promise." I tell him, making my way very and kissing him softly before pulling away to meet his eyes "Have a little faith." I tease but he doesn't find it amusing.

"I do… in you, it's that monster you call a mother I am worried about… you know how she gets, and I know that you haven't sleep at all in at least three days." He argues and I sigh.

"That's not true, I sleep." I tell him, forgetting for a moment that Haley and Nathan are sitting across the table watching us.

"Yeah okay Brooke… falling asleep over your morning coffee doesn't count" he says and now I am getting a little upset.

"I need to get going" I say looking away from him and back to my two friends "Thanks again" I say and neither says anything, they just smile sadly before walking me to the door. I feel bad, I truly do. And the looks on all there faces make me feel that much worse, but I am doing the best I can, and right now the best I can is just going to have to do because at this point, I don't know if I can do much more.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hey guys, not much to say about this chapter. It is one of my favorites. Sorry if it isn't perfect… I didn't get a betaed version but I did have Lynn (justlikebrooke) look over it and she reassured me it was fine. SO THANK YOU LYNN! You know I love you. Any who… here it is hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Three:

"_Love is the ability and willingness to allow those that you care for to be what they choose for themselves, without any insistence that they satisfy you."_

_--Dr. Wayne W. Dyer_

At this point I think my fingernails are actually cutting into the skin of her hipbone, but the way she is continues with her movements it doesn't seem to be a concern to her. She is moving faster now and I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to take it. The way her body looks, glistening in the dim light that is coming in from the sun that is rising outside. She is flawless, from her face to her body; there is not one thing that is wrong with her. She is gorgeous.

"God Lucas I am almost there" Her moaning pulls me from my thoughts and I feel my hand grip her hip just a little harder. I am almost there too, and as I feel her hit her climax, I can't help but follow. "Jesus Christ" I hear her breath out as she falls on to my chest, both of us trying to regain our breaths.

"I love you." I tell her softly as I lean down and kiss her forehead as my hand starts to rub her bare back softly. I feel her kiss my chest and I smile. Waking up like this is worth all the other stuff. Just lying here, with her lying on top of me as the sun rose outside. I feel her turn her head and I know what she is doing and my heart sinks a little. "Brooke…" I groan and I feel her pull off my completely and grab the sheet to wrap around her body

"Lucas its 6:30, I'm going to be late." She says sadly, sending me her all too common 'please understand' face. Well sorry, but I am getting kind of sick of having to understand.

"So you did forget…" I say again, sitting up in the bed. I shake my head before putting it in my hands because the look she gives me after I say that just confirms my fears. I can't believe she actually forgot. "Haley is dropping Jamie off and we are suppose to have him all day… you promised him babe." I remind her and I watch as her face falls instantly and I can't help but feel slightly bad. I know she has a lot going on and I know I should have remaindered her yesterday, but I just wanted to hope that maybe something like Jamie would be something she couldn't forget.

"Shit…" I hear her mumble before she sits back down on the edge of the bed, her head now falls in to her own hands and I sit up a little more to see what she is going to do. "I have no clue what I am going to do."

"You could just take the day off." I tell her, but I should know by this point that truly isn't an option. "You haven't had one off since you came back from Paris and that was seven months ago, and even that was only one day."

"Lucas, we have already gone over this…" She sighs and puts her head back in her hands. I am trying my hardest to not be insensitive, but all of this just starting to really ware on me… not to mention my nerves.

"You and I both know if it weren't for your mother you would have no problem taking the day off." I said angrily

"You are right." She says and it takes me back a bit… am I actually getting to her? "But…"

Nope.

"She is a huge part of the reason I even have this company and if I screw this up…"

"No," I cut her off before she can finish, "Taking one day off isn't going to cause the world of that damn company to crash down. If Victoria is as great with it as you keep trying to tell me she is then she can handle it with out you for one day." I say as I get out of the bed and put my boxers on. I am upset, and I know that the way I am taking to her isn't exactly necessary but deep down I kind of feel like after all the stuff I have put up with it is some what deserved.

"Lucas you know how she is," I huff at her response to me and she shakes her head.

"Fuck her Brooke!" I yell angrily and I see my fiancé flinch slightly, "Seriously, fuck her, fuck her and fuck the label and the company and the board and all that other shit. Fuck it Brooke, you are twenty three years olds for Christ sakes. You can take a day off, I know you can, you just choice not to because you are so god damn scared of that woman and frankly it is ridiculous. That woman has done nothing but make your life hell and yet you are free and willing to fall at her feet and grant her every demand. I am so fucking sick of it!" I am full blown yelling now, pacing around the small room like a mad man but yet, to my surprise she has remained quiet and seated the whole time. "We have been engaged for eight months Brooke, eight months and we have not talked about a wedding once! How is that for screwed up? I am trying to spend the rest of my life with you and all you are fucking worried about is spending your life under the control of that manipulative bitch. It is sick Brooke… really it is."

She is quiet, and I can't tell if it is because she is shocked that I finally snapped or if she is just formulating her next move. Knowing my fiancé, I should know by now it is the latter. I watch her stand up slowly, still she says nothing and now I am starting to worry. She makes her way to the bathroom door and I hold my breath as she stops and turns around.

"That manipulative bitch is the one that is helping me make my dreams come true… she might be a little controlling, but at least she supports me." Her tone is soft but I still get the hint of bitterness. Her eyes have gone dark and I know I have lost.

"What about my dreams Brooke?" I ask after she turns to go in the bathroom. She does stop for a moment, and I think that maybe se will turn again to answer my question, but instead she moves her head slowly, in a disappointed shake before making her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I hear the small click of the lock and I lose it. I grab the closest thing I can fine… a glass picture frame, in it a picture of Brooke and me the night before we got engaged. Haley had taken it while we weren't looking. Her arms are wrapped around me tightly, huge smiles on both of our faces as I spin her around. I know the picture like that back of my hand, and that is why I don't need to look down to see the picture I had just thrown at the brick wall and shattered in to a ton of small shards of glass.

* * *

I hear the crash and then I hear the shatter and I know what is going on outside. He hasn't been this upset in a long time, so long I don't even know if I can recall. I wish I could be mad back at him, tell him he is over reacting but I know he is not. He has given up so much so that I can live out my dreams, and I just told him he didn't support me… god, I am just an ass. As I look down at the ring on my left hand I have to wonder if I even deserve for it to still be there. I wonder why he hasn't just up and left me yet because god knows it is just a matter of time. Maybe I have just been fooling myself this whole time, believing that I can have the best of both worlds. Believing that I can have the perfect guy that loves and supports me no matter what while also obtaining the perfect, thriving career.

When I finish my shower and come out of the bathroom he is no where to be found, the picture frame he broke is still shattered on the floor and I make a mental note to be careful until I can get around to cleaning it up. It kills me that I let it all get this bad. I wish there was a way to fix this, but I am starting to think that there might not be. I am going to lose something either way and now I just have to decide what it is I am willing to lose.

* * *

I make my way in to the large house and shut the door behind me. It smells amazing, and as I make my way in the large kitchen I see my best friend standing over the stove while my godson sits at the breakfast bar eating his pancakes. I take a seat next to him and he looks up with a big smile. "Uncle Lucas!" I smile at him before ruffling his hair.

"Oh hey…" Haley says turning around after her son had annoyed my arrival "You're early." She says as she looks at the clock on the stove.

"I know," I say sigh, "I just kind of needed to get out of the apartment." I tell her and she raises an eyebrow at me, turning the stove off before making me a plate and setting it in front of me

"What happened… is everything okay?"

I shrug and he sighs "I kind of went off on my fiancé…" I tell her, and her face drops again "Things were great, we were having like a actual normal morning and then she got up because she said she had to go to work…" I start to explain and Haley's face turns confused, she opens her mouth to speak but Jamie cuts her off

"But she is suppose to spend the day with me… she promised…" Jamie says sadly and me and Haley exchange looks. I have no idea what to say to him and I think she knows that, but I don't think she knows what to say either "She is suppose to take me to the park and we are suppose to feed the ducks and get eight scoops of ice cream and see who can eat them the fastest… she promised." He is getting upset now which is just making me more upset. Haley senses this and steps in.

"How about you and Uncle Lucas just stay here today and play and then maybe Aunt Brooke and you can go do your thing tomorrow when she doesn't have to work?" Haley offers but I can tell Jamie isn't having it. Plus, Haley should know by now, Brooke will have to work tomorrow too.

"But she promised me we would do it today."

"What if I took you?" I ask and he thinks it over for a second before his head drops.

"She promised." He says softly before getting off the chair and making his way out of the kitchen and I turn to Haley who is giving me a sympathetic look

"What am I suppose to do?" I ask and she shrugs sadly grabbing her sons' plate to clean it up

"I don't know Luke, there isn't really anything YOU can do, it is kind of on Brooke." She says and I huff

"I just can't believe she would let him down like this. I mean me I get, I am her fiancé, I have to understand, I am suppose to be supportive, but to let him down… I just don't know what has gotten in to her..."

"I think we all know what has gotten in to her…" Haley says with a bitter huff. I nod in understandment, as I pick at my food a little before Haley continues "I just don't get it, Victoria has been out of Brooke's life the whole time she was growing up and then the minute she sees' that her daughter is really good at something she just waltzes back in and Brooke just lets her… it just makes no sense." Haley sighs

"I am right there with you." I tell her taking a small bit of the bacon on my plate "But I kind of get it, I know how much it means to Brooke that her mother is in her life, but she is just so horrible to her all the time, I don't think I have ever heard a good thing come out of her mouth."

"I don't think we will ever understand it." And with a shrug she wishes up the dishes and starts talking about Jamie wanting a dog.

* * *

I am sitting at my desk. I have been for about two and a half hours now. I have yet to turn on my computer and the coffee Millicent had gotten for me as gone stone cold. I haven't moved from my chair since I sat down in it and I start to wonder why I am even here if I am doing nothing. Then I remember, even if I did want to go home now, I really couldn't because I know Luke is still mad, and lets face it, I don't deal well with confrontation. So instead of acting that a mature adult, I sit here and hide instead of spending the day with my godson and fiancé. What the hell is wrong with me? I look down at my finger and again wonder how the hell I am still even engaged. Then my thoughts go back to when I first got the ring and how every time I would look down at it I would get this giddy, school girl like smile on my face. Butterflies would rush to my stomach and my heart would speed up a little. I even remember at one point I ruined a few sketches because I wrote 'Mrs. Brooke Scott' in every different way I could all over them.

At the start of Lucas and my relationship I never thought I was good enough, I thought that he was this great guy and I was just this slutty girl that was easy and willing and he was just taking the sex until something better came along. He tried to convince me otherwise but when you cheat on someone with their best friend, it is kind of a hard thing to talk your way out of. When he won me back senior year I don't really know what I thought, I guess I just thought it wouldn't work, so I tried to destroy it before I could get to self involved. It was Lucas and me; it was bound to self destruct anyway, so I figured I'd just help it along. But he forgave me and that really throw a wrench in the mix. After that I think I went back to my original theory of not being good enough for him. Then the kiss happened and I think that is when everything changed. I stopped feeling unworthy and started feeling, for just a moment, that maybe I did deserve a little bit more. It wasn't a feeling I was use to having and up until this day, I would have denied feeling it at all, but I just felt that for a relationship I put so much into, I just was getting nothing back.

We maintained somewhat of a friendship but I knew him and me were never meant to be just friends. Maybe that is why I gave up trying to stop the enviable when we met up in college. At first I convinced myself nothing would happen with him, I told myself that too much had gone one in our past for us to start anything in our future, but he walked me to my dorm one night, I invited him in and he declined. He told me that he loved me too much to put me in the potion to make me make a choice that wasn't something I was one hundred percent sure about, and kissed me on the forehead. He had my heart from that minute on… well really he had always had it, but I let go of thinking that he didn't at that moment, and from then on we had a seemingly normal relationship. A four year courting period that ran smoothly and with out conflict, something that completely stunned me. I was just waiting for that one fight that would end it all, but that fight never came. I mean of course we fought, everyone does. But he never left, and he never let me. He didn't give up and he kept fighting, so at some point, waiting for us to end became more tiring then just letting us be, and believing that it might just work. Ever since then I have been content in believing we might actually make it, but now, as I sit here thinking back on all of our history, my old fears are starting to creep back and I can't help but think that it is time to face the inevitable.

Lucas Scott and I are just never going to work.

God, I really know how to bring myself down right? I hate that about myself, and I know he does too. He has always said that I am my own worst enemy. I try and predict the future to try and shield myself from getting hurt but in the end all I end up doing is hurting myself more. I am so stupid. I groan and push myself out of my chair. Maybe I can fix this. Maybe it isn't too late and maybe I am not doomed. Maybe I can have it all. Maybe I am not totally nuts.

"Brooke! Are you totally nuts?" Well that just killed my little pep talk. I look at my assistant and give her a questioning look "You turned your phone off and you had a meeting that was supposed to start a half hour ago. You weren't answering your office door and it was locked, I had to run around the whole building to try and find a key. Victoria is going to kill you!" Millie says dramatically and I cringe because I know it is just a matter of time before…

"Brooke!" that happens. My mother come bursting through the door, looking mad enough to chop me in to a million little pieces. I sink back down in my chair and hope maybe she doesn't notice I am here "You leave now." I hear her tell Millie who hurries out like a mouse that has just scene a cat "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screams and I cringe again

"I was just asking myself that." I mutter to myself and she luckily doesn't hear it.

"Have you completely lost what little mind you have left?" Hey… I resent that. I shoot her a look. I wish I could just stand up to her when she puts me down like that. But I am a wimp when it comes to her and no matter how hard I might try; I turn to mush around her. "You just missed one of the most important meets of the year. If it weren't for me you would have just lost that account all together. I swear to god Brooke, you are making me think you are single handedly trying to run this company in to the ground."

"I am sorry," I tell her weakly and she huffs "I just got a little distracted."

"What did you see something shiny?"

Ouch.

"This is absolutely unacceptable Brooke" She continuous her scolding and with each word I feel myself shrink just a little more "You are not a child anymore. I cannot keep coving up for all your screw ups. You are supposed to be the head of this company and I am starting to wonder if you have a head yourself. I mean my god, is it your soul mission to make me look like a complete and total moron?" I want to laugh at her last statement and ask her the same question, but again, I refrain and sit back while she continues to emotionally tear me apart. I try to tune her out like I always do, but for some reason I can't ignore her today and the walls start to close in around me as she continues to list my flaws and belittle me to the best of her ability. Before I know what I am doing I grab my purse out from under my desk and stand from my desk. This enrages her more and her voice elevates as I walk pas her out of the office. The closer I get to the elevator the louder she gets, but the easier it becomes for me to clock her out.

I don't think as I get in to the cab, I don't think to turn my phone back on, I don't think about turning back I just think about how bad I need to get home and away from that woman.

The cab ride is quick and even the five floor walk up to my door isn't as bad as it normally seems. I don't even get tired trying to unlock all my locks this time. But for some reason, the minute my hand gets to the door knob I start to panic. What if he still isn't back, what if he left for good? What if we are over? What if this was the fight I was waiting for, the one that ends it all? What if I lost him? What if I have to live the rest of my life allow with that manipulative…

I cut my thoughts off when I open the door and see him standing in the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief and he gives me a confused look. I pay no mind to it though; I just drop everything I am holding and practically run to him, which causes his look of confusion to grow. But his arms are already open and waiting as I fall in to them and the minute they are tightly rapped around me I break and the tears I have been holding in start to stream down my face.

"What happened baby?" He asked pulling away slightly. Worry written all over his face and I just pull him back to me, tighter then before, because in that moment I don't think I have loved anyone more. How can he hold me after how horrible I have been? How can he still be worried about me? "Don't cry baby." I hear him say as he rubs my back softly, but it only makes me cry harder. His voice is so sympatric and all I can hear in my head is our fight from this morning which is combining now with the words my mother had said earlier and I break even more. "Brooke you have to calm down." He tells me and it is only then that I realize how hard I am crying. I must be freaking him out now. Coming in the way I did and now crying like this with out so much as a word.

God I am a total basket case.

* * *

She is freaking me out. I am not going to lie. I have no idea what this is all about, and the way she is crying is making me think someone is dead or something. I have no clue but she is having trouble breathing through her tears let alone talking so I move her to the couch and try and get her to calm down, which she does, but still she says nothing. Her face is drenched in tears and she collapses against my chest and she just seems so… broken and it kills me, my heart sinks deep in my chest and all I can think to do is stroke her hair and wait for her to talk.

"She told me I was worthless… and stupid… and a menace to the company." She finally speaks. Her voice is so quiet I almost can't hear her, but I do and I know exactly who she is talking about and I feel my blood start to boil. "I missed a meeting because I couldn't leave my office because I felt so horrible about our fight…" she starts to explain, sitting up to face me "All I wanted to do was come back home, but I was afraid you would still be mad and so I hid out like a five year old and I totally blanked about this big huge meeting with Macy. Now everyone thinks I have lost my mind, and my mother thinks never had one to begin with and if I would have just listened to you and stayed home none of this would have ever happened." She is getting worked up again and I try and calm her by placing my hand on her leg but I don't think it is helping because the tears start falling again as she continues "And now my mother hates me more, and I am sure Jamie hates me and you hate me, and we are never going to get married and you are going to leave me and I am going to lose my company because I am so stupid." She is back to balling and she falls back in my chest and my heart sinks again at her words.

"Brooke, look at me," I tell her, pushing her gently off my chest so I can look her in the eye, this is important "I could never hate you and I will NEVER leave you; Jamie doesn't hate you and you are not anywhere even close to stupid. Your mother is a bitch and I don't know why you listen to her, but you are amazing at what you do and that company would be nothing without you." I tell her firmly but her face still remains sad and the tears, while they are coming slower, are still coming.

"How can you not hate me thought Lucas…? I am the worse fiancé ever." She says and huffs like a small child and I can't help but laugh, which just earns a glare from her.

"Maybe so, but there is no why that I could ever hate you, you could run me over with a car and I would still love you more then anything on this planet." I tell her firmly before kissing her forehead and letting her resume her spot on my chest. "Tell you what…" I start and I feel her look at me "How about we go get Jamie and take him to the park and I pay you both ice cream…" I offer and I feel her pull away just slightly

"All eight scoops?" She questions and I can't help by laugh at how cute she looks

"All eight scoops."


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I will keep it short this time. I just hope you all paid note to how fast I got this up! I am so proud! I gotta say though, I was super bummed by the response to the last chapter, and the over all response to the story hasn't exactly blown me away. I am really started to wonder if you all aren't really liking it. This has been one of the easiest stories for me to write and I am really starting to love it, and I know I am biases, I just don't know if there is something wrong or what. If there is though, please let me know… I want this to be the best it can be. Other then that there isn't really anything else… I do however need some BETA's though…. BAD! So if you are interested please please please please PM, I am desperate.

Hope you enjoy. Please

* * *

Chapter Four:

_"Love is shown in your deeds, not in your words."_

_--Fr. Jerome Cummings_

I forgot how good it feels to see my godson. Everything about that little boy just makes me melt and I can't even begin to describe the feeling I get when he hugs me and tells me I am the greatest Aunt ever. His smile, that gorgeous toothless smile, was so big when I walked in the house to tell him to get ready for our day of adventures. He yelled so loud I think he blew out one of Haley's eardrums as he ran up to his room to get his stuff. I smile, knowing that it was me that put that smile on his face. I see Haley out of the corner of my eyes, giving me a proud smile as she stands in the kitchen. I take a breath and smile even larger when I feel Lucas come up behind me, placing a hand just below my abdomen as he places a kiss on my check before he goes to talk to Haley. I just sit in front of the door though, looking up the stairs, watching for Jamie to come back.

He is back down and in my arms in the blink of an eye and we all laugh at how excited he is. I feel a sting my chest for a moment though, guilt falling over me as I remember I was going to back out of this earlier. I make a mental note to never, ever, do something so stupid again before I hug him tightly and tell Lucas to move his ass, which only leads to me to be scolded by Haley for my language. And then of course leave it to Jamie to remind her that he has heard much worse from me.

"I don't know if I should be letting you be around him all day, gosh when I am going to get him back he is going to tell me to get him a beer before he goes out clubbing." Haley jokes and Lucas smiles, sending me a wink, but I just roll my eyes, turning to head out the door, my godson happily wrapped in my arms

"Whatever, you are both just jealous that me and Jamie are the only cool people in this family." I say over my shoulder before looking to the blond in my arms "Right Jamie?"

"Yeah!" He says enthusiastically and I laugh has Haley rolls her eyes at us

"Luke keep an eye on them and don't let either of them eat too much sugar, we both know how they can get." Haley tells Lucas who laughs as he makes his way over to me

"You're telling me, she will keep me up all night." He says and I give a playful smile

"You make it sound like that is a bad thing…" I tease and he raisins his eyebrows to match mine

"Mind the five year old you are holding." Haley points out and I just wink at her before stepping out of the house and making my way to our car.

* * *

"Alright, where to first?" I ask them as I put my seatbelt

"Ice cream!" Jamie yells from the back and I smile at him throw the rearview mirror before I turn to the brunette sitting next to me who smiles in agreement

"Ice cream it is then." I tell them and start the car up, pulling out of the driveway before grabbing hold of my fiancé hand, bring it to my mouth and leaving a soft kiss on it before letting it rest in mine as I drive.

"Can we get ice cream to feed the ducks with?" Jamie asks and Brooke laughs, turning to look at him over her shoulder

"Ducks can't have ice cream bud." She tells him and he gives her a weird look

"Why not? Everyone likes ice cream…"

"They get brain freezes" she tell him, point to her head with her free hand and I laugh

"I get those sometimes too, I have to shut my eyes really tight… momma says if I didn't eat my ice cream so fast that wouldn't happen…" Jamie explains and both Brooke and I smile at each other "So maybe if we just give it to them slowly…"

"I'll tell ya what, what if we get them a cone and feed them that" I offer and they both seem to be satisfied as we pull in to the parking lot. Jamie is quick to unbuckle his seat and push open the door, but Brooke isn't as quick and I look over my shoulder at her as I am getting out "You okay?" I ask and she snaps out of the gaze she was in and offers me a smile.

"Yea," She says and gives me a nod before talking a breath and getting out of the car taking Jamie's hand in her own. As stand a step or two behind, I can't help but marvel at how happy Brooke looks when she is with Jamie, not to mention how maternal.

It suits her.

"I want eight scoops of chocolate." Jamie tells me as we all cross the street over to Central Park.

"Why all chocolate? You have eight scoops don't you want some verity?"

"But I like chocolate…" he tells me simply, looking up to me with a confused expression and smile

"Then all chocolate it is." I wink at him and he smiles larger up me before pulling my hand tighter as he spots the small ice cream cart off to the side of the park. He orders all eight scoops of the ice cream and the fat Italian standing behind that cart dressed in all white, shots me a look and I just shrug with a smile. He shakes his head slightly as he laughs, but he scoops it all out for Jamie anyway and I laugh as he hands it over to the small boy next to me.

"It's bigger then you kid." The Italian laughs an Jamie's eyes grow wide before he digs right in "Any thing for you gorgeous?" he ask and I smile as I feel Lucas's arm slip around my waist

"Just a scoop of chocolate chip." I tell him and he scoops it out, handing it to me with a wink before turning to Lucas who just shakes his head and hands the man some money before pulling me and Jamie away to go sit at a bench.

"Careful bud, you don't want one of those to fall off." Luke tells his godson and Jamie just ignores him. He's face is covered in chocolate as well as his hands and shirt. Haley is going to kill me, but the smile on that little boys face is more then worth it for me. Lucas pulls me down to sit next to him on the bench and Jamie opts to stand. I smile at Lucas before offering him some of my ice cream which he gladly expects, kissing my cheek sweetly when he was done. I smile back and lean into him more. It is a beautiful day in the city and it makes me sad that I haven't done this more often. I get so caught up that I feel like all of the small things are passing me by. There is nothing I would rather be doing right now then sitting on this very bench with both my boys, but there is still a small part of my mind that keeps going back to work and how mad Victoria is going to be at me for leaving. If I thought what she said before was bad, I can only imagine what she will say after this…

"Where's your head at?" I hear Lucas whisper into my head slightly and I sigh with a shrug "Stop worrying about work, it will be fine." He tells me and I turn to him with a playful smile

"Who said I was worrying about work?" I ask him and he laughs

"Brooke you always are worrying about work." Okay, so he got me there. He laughs and I try and give him a glare.

"That's not true…" I say and he gives me a look and I laugh "What it isn't. I don't always just worry about work!" he rolls his eyes playfully at him and I hit him before turning back to my ice cream

"It's okay…" He tells me, pulling my body closer to his "I still love you." My smile falls slightly as my mind now shifts back to this morning and I turn to face him once again

"Yeah… about this morning…" I start but he stops me

"I over reacted." He tells me before grabbing my hand "I mean, I do think you let Victoria control you to much, and I do think she is a bitch, and I do think you could cut back a little, but as long as you are happy so am I." He tells me and brings my hand up to his lips, leaving a warm kiss on it

"I don't deserve you Lucas." I tell him softly, leaning back in to him and he holds me close and kisses my forehead

"I think I am the one that doesn't deserve you." He voice is soft, and I think to myself that he has to be joking, but instead of arguing I just kiss him and give him a smile

"Aunt Brooke?" The small voice pulls both of us away and I look down at my godson who is completely covered in chocolate.

"Yeah bud?" I ask and his face turns pale. Oh no…

"I don't feel so good."

Oh god, Haley is going to kill me.

* * *

For such a small boy, Jamie is definitely a lot heavier then one would think. He fell asleep on the way back to the apartment and he has been asleep in my arms ever since. Now, I am stuck walking up five, very steep, flights of stairs, trying my hardest not to wake him. Brooke gets the door for me and I smile at her. She returns it, but as I look at her face I see how tired she is too. "Thanks." I whisper to her and she smiles as we make our way in to the apartment. I go to kiss her but am cut off before my lips actually make it to hers…

"Please tell me you two have not procreated." We both cringe at the voice and I notice that Brooke doesn't turn to face the woman who is currently on our couch.

"How did you get in here?" She asks, still not turning. Her voice is void of emotion, and so is her face and I start to worry.

"I made Millicent give me her key." Victoria says as she stands, moving closer to us and I don't notice it right away, but I hold my breath "That child is filthy" she cringes and now Brooke turns

"He is five." Brooke tells her

"It is repulsive Brooke." Victoria says and I start to step in before Brooke takes Jamie from me carefully

"He is not repulsive one here, _mother_." She says through gritted teeth as she takes Jamie into our guest room leaving me to fend for myself with the thing she calls a mother.

"What are you doing here Victoria… can't you just let her be for one day?" I ask tired and Victoria glares into me.

"Brooke is the head of a company; she doesn't get a day off… something you would understand if you had a real job, which it is clear that you don't." She stabs at me, looking around our small apartment in disgust "This little…_ hole_, is a disgrace."

"Leave Lucas alone mother." Brooke says, coming out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Victoria glares at me once more before she turns back to her daughter

"Now that you are done playing mommy you need to get back to the office, I some how managed to mend your mess from this morning, but you need to pick up the slack." Victoria says sternly and Brooke sighs

"Mother I…" She starts, but I can tell by her face that she is to tired to argue, so I step in

"She can "pick up the slack tomorrow", right now she just need to take a break." I tell Victoria who just rolls her eyes at me

"I am sorry, was I speaking to you?" she asks and my blood starts to boil a little more as I take a deep breath…

"Mother…" Brooke warns and shockingly Victoria starts to comply slightly

"Brooke must we stand here and waste time? We need to get back. I have been waiting here for over two hours…"

"You'd think she'd take the hint." I grunt and Brooke shots me a look "What?" I question making my way in to the kitchen as Brooke groans again

"Can't I just come in tomorrow?" she says and Victoria steps back in repulsion

"Absolutely not Brooke… would you stop being so selfish for once?" Victoria says and I watch as Brooke's head drops and now I have had it

"I think it is I time for you to go." I tell her, walking over and taking her purse before handing it to her and opening the door.

"Brooke…?" She questions and we both watch to see what she is going to do. My heart falls slightly as I see her get up and a small smile start to come to Victoria's face

"Brooke…" I sigh and she gives me a weak smile

"Luke I have to." She tells me as she gathers her things

"You don't though" I try and tell her but Victoria clears her throat and Brooke seems to hurry her past and it sickens me. God I wish I could just poor water on the witch and watch her melt.

"I am sorry." Brooke tells me as she meets my eyes and my face turns into a scowl. I can't believe she is actually going to leave, "At least we got to spend time with Jamie." She says and I huff. I might be being slightly immature, but if her mother can intimidate her maybe I can guilt her "I'm sorry." She apologizes again and I know I have lost this one because she moves to give me soft kiss.

I have never not wanted one of her kisses… until now.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Should I just delete it all together and never look back? You're thoughts are needed!**


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: So i am just going to keep it short and sweet and give a big huge fatty THANK YOU to every single one of you that reviewed the last chapter, I had a great turn out and it was great to see that there really was some interest in this story. I really hope it keeps up and I really hope you continue to enjoy. I have a small feeling you all might just like this chapter a little more then all the rest... but who knows', I could be totally wrong... I guess you will all jus thave to review and let me know. =]

Here you are....

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_ "Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."  
--Oliver Wendell Holmes_

I feel sick.

I am tired … no, scratch that, I am exhausted. I can not even begin to tell you how tired I am. My eyes feel like they weigh a hundred pounds and my body is trying soto hard to pull itself along, but yet with each step it just tires out more. There is even a point that I don't think I will be able to get up the stairs into the apartment.

I've made it.

That damn red door has never looked so good. I stick my key into each hole, Shifting all the crap in my arms and push the door open with my side. With a sigh I am in before making my way to the table to set everything down. I look up to the microwave clock and frown.

2:27.

Lucas is going to leave me. I swear, if I keep this up I am going to end up alone. to be honest, I can't say I would blame him. It's been a little more then a month since Victoria paid her little house call and ever since then things have just been going downhill; not just with him though, with life in general. But the more I think about it the more I realize that maybe everything is falling apart because we are falling apart. Maybe if I mend us, I can mend me. I can stand up to my mother and take full control of my company and start doing things my way for a chance.

Who am I kidding? This is me we are talking about, while it may come as a shock to some that I don't have a backbone, and that I like to play the part of little miss tough guy, well, I'm weak, a total mess… who, not to mention, will end up all alone.

God I am pathetic.

I groan as I pull my fingers through my hair as I make my way into our room, stopping at the foot of the bed to look down at my sleeping fiancé. I look to the side table next to him and frown slightly… we never got that glass picture frame replaced and now all there is is the picture lying alone. That day plays back in my head for a moment. It started out so bad and got so good, before it all came back full circle. I wish more then anything that I could just get a day like that once more, a day that lasts longer then a few hours. I wish I could just have some time to not worry about Victoria, the company, or anything and just be happy, but the more I think about it, the more I realize I am just being irresponsible. I started this company, it as my dream and therefore it is my job to see to it that everything runs smoothly and that means being there and not taking days off.

I just want a day off.

A frown goes back to my face and I sigh, taking off my dress and replacing it with a t-shirt that is waiting on the bed. I pull my hair back and sink into the bed and laid there for a minute. My mind is empty but it'sonly for a moment and my worries about work and Lucas and life start to eat at me. Just for once I want to not have to worry about anything. I just want to be carefree, free to do what I want, when I want, with who I choose. I can feel my courage rising and as if on cue my body acts, probably afraid to wait too much longer in fear my mind might change. I sit up and start shaking the body beside me.

"Lucas" I hear myself say in a loud whisper and hear a grumble, "Lucas!" the whisper is louder this time and he turns with a groan

"What?" I hear him say, but he doesn't open his eyes and I can tell he is still half asleep.

"Wake up" I tell him but he rolls back over

"We can have sex later. Go to sleep" I hear him mumble and I hit him with my pillow. "Jesus Christ" he curses rolling over again and propping himself up on an elbow, "What do you want Brooke?" he snaps and I let it slide, it's three in the morning after all and I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend lately.

"I need to get away" I tell him and he gives me a confused look, "I need to leave the city" I tell him and he sits up.

"What do you mean by that Brooke? Like leave and never come back? Leave me? What are you talking about?" he questions and I quickly cut him off.

"I mean leave _with_ you… even for a little while… maybe a day or two… I don't care where we go or what we do… hell we can drive around in circles for all I care, just as long as it's in the middle of nowhere… away from everyone" I tell him and he places a hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" I swat his hand away and he moves a little closer "Brooke what is this… did something happen?" he asks in a more serious tone now.

"Yes" I tell him and he looks more concerned "I am running my life in to the ground Lucas. I am losing control and I need to get it back before I lose everything."

"Brooke, what happened?" he asks again and now i'm frustrated. why is he not getting what I am trying to say?

"NOTHING" I yell. "I just want to get away. I want to be with you and just you and I need to get away" I tell him and start to move around and he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. Placing a hand on my face, he smiles, "It's 3 in the morning, can't we talk about taking a vacation later?"

"No" I declare firmly, "We need to go **now**."

"Now?" he exclaims and I nod.

"Yes. now. if we wait any longer I'll get pulled into something else and we'll never go."

"Brooke… this is crazy" He tells me shaking his head.

"Marry me." I blurt this out and he looks more confused then ever.

"What? Brooke… that's what the ring is for… I am planning to."

"I know… but I mean like now… let's go find some place and get married… I don't want to wait anymore. I don't need a big wedding… I don't need a dress or the pictures or the cake or any of it. Let's just do it."

"Brooke I really think you need to sleep" he says as he lays back down and I hit him, hard out of frustration

"No!" I yell, "Why aren't you listening to me Lucas!"

"Because you are being crazy Brooke" he says with a tired laugh putting his hands over his face

"So what… you already knew that" I tell him and he laughs again, but I am completely serious. "You promised to marry me when and where I wanted. I want to get married **now**. I want to drive and drive until we find some place to do it and I want to marry you and then I want to just take a day and live in that moment and not worry about anything else. Is that really that crazy Lucas?"

"Yeah it kind of is Brooke." He sighs, "You love weddings… you can't tell me this is what you really want because I know it's a lie. You want the big wedding with the big dress and cake and the pictures and the first dance with all your friends and family watching. I know you Brooke… you don't want to go to some dinky little chapel".

"I know" I say softly and I feel the tears start to come "But I just want you… I want to make it official". A tear rolls down my cheek and he sits up again, "We are never going to get our wedding Lucas… not with my lifeand especially not with Victoria in control. I don't know how much longer we can wait before it's just too late". More tears start to come and I can't hold them in any longer, "Why wont you marry me? See I knew you would leave me… I am not good enough… see I told you!" I am bawling now, and as I sit here, listening to myself I know I've officially fallen off the loony bin. If I thought Lucas was going to leave me before, he is definitely going to leave me now…

"Brooke…" he says in a calm voice, as he wipes the tears from my cheeks, "For the millionth time I am not going to leave you, it will never happen, okay? We can wait; there is nothing wrong with waiting. I just want you to have the day you've always dreamed of baby".

I sniffle and look deep into his eyes, "I just want to be your wife".

* * *

She had me with that last sentence and even though there was a huge part of me yelling to stop and to think this through more, I couldn't stop myself from getting up with her and starting to throw random things into a duffle bag. I just want her to be happy and if this is what she wants then that is what I'm going to give her. After all, all I want is to be her husband. So in a weird, crazy, completely insane way, this kind of makes sense.

I think.

We are in the car soon after and she is holding my hand tight. My thumb is rubbing the side of her hand softly. I look over AT her and I can't read her, I can never read her. I never know what's going through that gorgeous head. Neither of us has said anything and I have no clue where I'm driving. She just said to get away… she never specified where. Vegas… too far and way to cliché. I guess we could go to Atlantic City, but that's like a down-graded Vegas. I'm running out of options here and she Isnt' saying a word?.

"Do you know where you want to go?" I ask finally and she looks over to me with a blank face and sends me a shrug.

"No."

I should have figured. This seems wild, crazy, and totally spontaneous, but really this is just a little bit stressful. "Luke?" her voice seems really small and the way she says my name is making me think she changed her mind, and that next thing out of her month will be asking to turn around and go back to the apartment; that this was stupid and she couldn't possibly do it…

"Do you think I could drive for a bit?"

Her question takes me back a bit and I send her a look but she doesn't seem to catch it.

"Yeah… I guess…" I shrug, pulling over to the side of the deserted road. I hear her unbuckle her seatbelt and follow suit and we both get out of the truck, making our way to the other side. We meet in the front and I don't stop. She does and when she does she pulls my arm and stops me. She looks at me for a while and I'm starting to worry. Her eyes are burning into mine and it's clear she's looking for something, but I have no clue what. She leans in after a minute, pulling me into a tight hug. She's been really tense up till now and as I hold her small body in my arms, I feel her relax, and I can't help but let out a content sigh. I kiss her temple and she pulls away slightly before capturing my lips with hers.

"I love you" She tells me and says it and doesn't waver. She is firm and her eyes are glued on mine, and I can't help it when I lean in and kiss her again. This all might be crazy, but it feels right. She feels right. This is right.

* * *

I haven't driven in little over five months. My mother says that it's for the lower class and a high-end fashion designer doesn't drive. I like driving though. You're in control, you get the final say. If you don't like where you're headed, you can change it and there is nothing anyone can do. I look at the clock on the radio and it says 4:53. We've been driving for just about two hours now and still we haven't decided where we are going. Lucas is asleep in the seat next to me and I smile at how peaceful he looks. I sent Millie a text a little while ago, telling her not to worry but I didn't know when I'd be back. I also told her that I would be throwing my phone out the window after I sent the message and that I'd be back when I was back. She'll understand. She'll be proud of me. My mother on the other hand…

Let's just say I might not have a company when I get back. But right now, as I drive down some country street with my window rolled down and my fiancé sleeping next to me, I can't help but not care. This feels right. This is right.

I pull off at the next exit; we just passed the 'Welcome to the Wonderful State of Pennsylvania' sign. I know where we are now. We take this route every time. We take it going there and we take it coming back home and I know now exactly where we are headed. As much as I'd like to say I don't care where we get married, if I can't have everyone I love around me, I _at least_ need to be in a place I love, and while the city great, I need to go home.

_We_ need to go home.

* * *

I think she thinks that I don't know where we're going, but the truth is I kind of had a feeling all along. For someone that claims to hate a town as much as Brooke claims to hate Tree Hill, she can't stay away and I knew it was only a matter of time before we ended up back here. Part of me wonders if that's why I was okay with staying in New York for awhile, because I knew we'd eventually end up coming home. I am not trying to get ahead of myself here, because who knows how long we'll stay. But a part of me can't help but hope that being back here will make her realize how much she misses it.

"You found out about Haley right?" she asks, not looking away from the road.

I look at her for a minute, because it takes a second for me to register what she asking but I smile and nod, "She called me yesterday, said you were next on the list… its great isn't it?"

"Yeah". She nods taking a breath "I know they've been trying to get pregnant for a long time now, so it's great for it to finally happen for them." she says with a small smile. "It works out so well for them that Nathan got transferred back to the Bobcats. I know how home-sick Haley's been and as great as it's been having them close to us, I think back in Tree Hill is where Haley belongs. She loves it there" she speaks softly and I don't exactly know why. She doesn't sound sad or depressed… just cal Isnt' saying a word?m and thoughtful. I can't help but wonder what she's thinking; any other time I would probably poke around but for some reason I don't feel the need. I don't know if it's because all of this is what I have been hoping for, for us to pick up and leave and take a break for a while. getting away, possibly getting married. It's all I could have hoped for, for so long now and a large part of me feels like if I question it, even for a second, it'll all be taken away. So I just nod, turning the radio up a little and watch as she bits her lip, as she stares blankly ahead.

God, I just want to know what she it is she is thinking about.

* * *

I know by now that he knows exactly where we're going. How could he not? He knows the way back to Tree Hill like the back of his hand. I guess I do too, even though that it's probably the only time I'll admit it. It's getting late and we have been in the car for what has felt like an entirety. I have no idea why we haven't stopped yet. I guess we both are just scared to. We feel like if we stop then so does this whole little adventure. So I keep driving and I smile slightly when I feel his hand slip on to my lap and grab my hand.

"I love you, you know that?" he says giving my hand a small kiss and I can't help but smile.

"I love you to Luke" I tell him, taking my eyes off the road ahead of me for a moment to look into his eyes. I want him to know I am serious. I **_need_** him to know I am serious.

"Thank you for this Brooke" he tells me and I give him another look.

Yep. He definitely knows.

"Thank you for what?" I question stupidly and he lets out a quiet laugh and a small smile.

"You know what Brooke" he tells me and I get help but crack a smile. I love making him happy, "You know how badly I have wanted to get back to Tree Hill."

"Who said we are going to Tree Hill?" I tease and he laughs again, "how do you know I wasn't planning on like Florida or something… they say it is the retirement capital of the world."

"Let's face it babe, you could never retire" he says with a smile and I give him a scowl. "But that is what I love about you… your drive."

Nice save.

"Yeah, yeah…" I roll my eyes playfully and he smiles back at me.

"Do you want me to drive for awhile… now that I know were we are going and all?" he asks and I shrug and shake my head.

"I kind of want to keep going if you don't mind" I tell him and he nods and gives me another smile. If he would have offered about an hour ago I probably would have taken him up on the offer, but we just passed the 'Welcome to North Carolina' sign and I know we are almost there.

We're almost home.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, sadly, I had to fly back home to New York because my grandmother passed away suddenly. I end up staying a lot longer then I thought I would, but I am back know and ahead in my writing so the next chapter should be up much quicker. (Also this stupid site wouldn't let me sign in for three days) I really hope you all aren't to upset about the wait and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts!

* * *

Chapter Six:

_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."  
--__Robert Heinlein_

We pass the sign that welcomes us back to Tree Hill, and I look over to the beautiful brunette next to me and watch as she tries her hardest not to smile as she sings along with the radio. I on the other hand, make no attempt to hide the happiness I am feeling and let the smile lay large on my face. I grab her hand and she looks at me and sends me a wink and for the first time in so long I am completely happy. Everything seems to be going right. Everything is amazing. Now I just have to hold my breath and wait, because I know all to well…

_Nothing _stays perfect for long.

I thought for sure she would head straight to my mom's house, after all we have been driving for almost a full day, but she takes a detour and I know just were she is going. It is a little after 7 in the evening and the parking lot of the café is surprisingly empty. We both share a look as she parks. The dinner rush should just be ending now, so it makes no sense to either of us why there seems to be no one around anywhere. We both get out of the truck and meet in the front. My hand slips comfortably into hers as we make our way to the door which again, to our surprise has a closed sign hanging in the window. We share a look again before trying the door, which I find is unlocked. I look over to her and she pulls me in. All the lights are off in the front, but there is a glow coming from the back and she pulls me along as she makes her way to the office. We see my mother sitting at the small desk, glasses on and receipts everywhere and she doesn't notice that we have entered. Brooke clears her throat and my mom jumps slightly, causing us both to smile. She looks up in shock before bursting up out of her chair.

"Oh my god!" she screams with a huge smile before making her way over to us, pulling Brooke to her before me.

Thanks _mom_, way to pick favorites.

She holds on to my fiancé for a while before moving on to me and I smile as her arms wrap tightly around me.

"What a surprise… what are you guys doing here?" she questions, pulling us out into the main room, sitting us at the counter before moving to turn the lights on.

"We just got a little…" Brooke starts, grabbing my hand out of my lap as she tries to think of the word she is looking for

"Homesick" I finish for her and she smiles, nodding slightly in agreement

"Well it is about time you two got back down here… gosh what has it been… At least 7 months. Lily is going to go crazy when she finds out, she asks about you two everyday. That doll Brooke got her is pretty much glued to her." My mom tells the two of us and I see Brooke smile out of the corner of my eye and I pull her to me so I can kiss her forehead. "You guys must be starving, let me fix you something…"

"You are all closed up… we can just pick something up before we go to the house." Brooke says and my mom waves her off.

"Nonsense, we have plenty of food here." My mother tells her and I nod.

"Yeah, I am starving." I laugh and Brooke hits me with a smile.

"Hamburgers okay?" My mom asks and we both smile and nod.

"Hambergers are prefect."

* * *

We make our way back to Karen's after we ate. As Lucas and I walk up the small stone path to the front door, hand in hand, I had a small flash back to months before when I had just gotten home from Paris and we came to tell them that we were engaged. We were so happy back then. Not to say we aren't now, it's just different. Our lives have tainted us and we're no longer in that blissful, carefree stage anymore. We are smack dab in the center of real life now and we have to deal.

I am just hoping, now, that we can.

"I think Andy and Lily are asleep… I'm sure you two are exhausted. I'll go grab you some extra blankets" Karen says in a soft whisper as we make our way in to the house. As she walks off in to the hallway I feel Lucas's hold on my hand tighten and he pulls me to him and smiles

"I love you, you know that?" He tells me and I smile at him as he captures my lips.

"Since when does Andy live with your mom?" I ask as he pulls away.

"Since like four months ago, I thought I told you she took Lily out to New Zealand to see him."

I shake my head and shrug "Maybe I just forgot." I say and he pulls me into his side as he leads me into his bedroom. Karen is busily making the bed and smile as I pull away from Lucas, "Karen you don't have to go to all this trouble, we can take care of it." I tell her, moving to the bed to help her.

"Don't be silly" she chuckles, smoothing out the covers, "just do me one favor..." she says moving away from the bed "try not to wake up my five year old with you're screaming this time." Lucas chuckles and I shut him a look. I know she is teasing us but I blush anyway and Lucas wraps an arm around me.

"I think we are both way to tired to do anything but sleep" he tells his mom and she shakes her head with a smile.

"I'll see you two in the morning" she says before shutting the door behind her and I turn to Lucas and sink my face into his chest as he laughs.

"It's not funny!" I pout hitting him softly in the gut which only makes him laugh more.

"Yes it is." He says and pulls me down to the bed. "I try and tell you not to be so loud… but I guess you just can't help your help yourself around me…"

I hit him again and roll away from him playfully, "Oh please…"

He laughs and pulls me back to him and I sigh in content. I love having his arms around me. He kisses my forehead I smile. "I'm happy" I state and his hand moves to my back, rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

"Me too" he says softly and for the first time in longer then I can remember, I feel content and happy. I feel safe. And just like that, lying in his arms, in his old bed, in his old house in Tree Hill, I fall asleep.

And don't worry about waking up on time.

* * *

The sun is up before either of us, something that hasn't happened since I can't remember. I can smell the breakfast that's being cooked outside and I smile as I look down to my fiancés sleeping form. It has been so long since I have seen her actually sleep and she looks more beautiful doing it then I remember. The sun is shining in through the side door and it is hitting her face almost angelically, causing her skin to glow against her dark locks. I let my hand fall to her face and my finger starts tracing the outline of her cheekbone.

God she is gorgeous.

She starts to stir and I move my hand. She moves slightly, making a few noises and I smile at how cute she is. I want to let her sleep, because god knows she needs it, but as I watch her laying there so peacefully I can't help but lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips.

It takes a minute but I feel her smile against me. I smile too, my lips still on hers, and soon I feel her arms wrap around my neck.

"Morning…" she mutters out as she pulls away, her eyes still closed.

"Morning" I said back, moving to kiss down her neck and I hear her giggle.

"What time is it?" She yawns.

"Time for you to take that top off…" I tease, lifting my eyebrows up and down and she lets out a raspy laugh that sends an excided shiver down my spine.

"How about you take it off for me?" She smiled, lifting an eyebrow as our eyes lock, a small smile coming to both of our face.

"BROOKE!" A small voce yells and I just about fall off the bed. Brooke laughs, patting my chest before sitting up

"Lily!" She smiled and my little sister comes charging at the bed

"Momma said you guys were here!" She exclaims as she crashes in to Brooke's arms. "She told me not to wake you guys up, but I was listening at the door and I could hear you guys so I knew it was okay to come in" she tells us and I let out a bitter huff and Brooke gives me a look. I sigh and give my sister a kiss on her forehead before moving to the bathroom quickly. There is a cold shower calling my name.

* * *

We are sitting at the breakfast table when Lucas finally comes out. The little hair he still has is wet and he is dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. I smile at him as he takes a seat next to me. Lily is on my lap and she is telling me all about what has been going on, about how her, Karen and Andy were helping Haley and Nathan got all their stuff in to their new house, and how Karen and Andy are going to take her on a boat trip later. I still can't get over just how much she looks like Keith. She has Lucas's eyes though… which I guess when you think about it, are still Keith's. Her smile is large just like his and her light hair matches his almost exactly.

"So what made you two come all the way out here?" Andy asks us and I look to Lucas, not sure exactly want to tell them.

"We just missed you guys and needed to get away" Lucas shrugs and I said him a smile nodding my head. He reaches over and takes a piece of bacon off of what I am sure he thinks is my plate.

"Excuse me" Lily says taking the bacon out of his mouth, "that is **mine**." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah Lucas, gosh" I say and Lily shakes her head

"Now it has cooties" she declares, clearly grossed out and he takes it from her plate again.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to eat it" He says and she scowls.

"Mom!" Lily yells and Karen just shakes her head, coming over to set another piece on Lily's plate

"Lucas, don't steal from your sister" Karen scolds him and he frowns. I laugh and pat his leg.

"Traitor" I hear him mutter as he playful pulls away from me and I smile.

"What?" I ask innocently, "you did steal from her Luke… she's only five."

"Yeah, I'm only five." Lily pouts and I stroke her hair softly as I continue to smile at the blonde next to me.

"Well maybe if I had my own plate I wouldn't have to steal…." He says and Karen laughs before setting one down in front of him

"Happy?" She asks and he nods as he picks up his fork

"Very" he states before shoving a forkful in his mouth. I stand and place Lily in my chair before setting a kiss on the top her head.

"I'm going to go shower" I say and Lucas looks up. Setting his fork down he starts to stand as if he is going to go with me, but Karen quickly stops him

"You already had a shower, you eat your breakfast" she says and he sinks back down with a pout. I smile and send him a wink before I move out of the kitchen and off to go take my shower…

Alone.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Author's Note: Hello all. Look I am actually on time with an update! Not much to say other then reviews are slipping a bit… I am going to hope it is just because of the long pause in-between updates and not that you all are starting to get bored… your not right? Well leave your thoughts, good or bad. Thanks for reading._

_Also, I totally forgot to thank my beta last time, and I promised I would make it up to him this time, so here is a BIG HUGE FATTY one. Thank you! You're the best. (and I conjugated that word just for you!)_

Oh! And one last thing, I have a new story out, I got really ahead on this one, and I had kind of a crazy idea slash storyline come to me, so I sat down and wrote it and it turned out half way decent so I posted it. You all should for sure go check it out, it's called **Shattered **and it is a Brucas... of course.

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_You can't force someone to love you; all you can do is become someone who can be loved; the rest is up to them." --Unknown_

We are going to late… like later then we normally are _late_. If Brooke would just keep her clothes on we wouldn't have this problem. But no she had to change eight different times, all in front of me, so it finally got to the point I couldn't take it any longer that I simply told her to just go naked and we ended up tangled up in the sheets. Which of course leaves us where we are now…

Late.

"Brooke!" I yell from the bedroom as I am finish buttoning up my shirt

"I know!" She yells back "I am almost ready!" Great… that means it will be at least another ten minutes. I huff and fall back on my bed placing my hands over my face and let out a groan. I will never understand why it takes women so ungodly long to get ready.

I can hear her heals clicking against the wood floors after a minute and it causes me to sit up. As my eyes hit her my breath hitches and as I look at her I realize something...

I don't need to understand why it takes so long because seeing her now was definitely worth the wait.

"What?" She questions and I realize I have been staring. I stand up from the bed and she gives me a weird look. Her perfectly scalped brows furrow at me and I send her a smile. She is dressed in a strapless black top and a pair of dark wash jeans. Her hair is pulled out of her face and it shines as the light hits it. Her make up done to a T and as she gives me a smile my breath hitches again. "Stop drooling, we are going to be late." She says hitting my chest with her clutch and I wrap my arms around her small waist.

"We already are" I whisper as I start to kiss down her neck. I hear her giggle and can feel her start to give in and I smile

"Come on, you already sidetracked me with this once" she giggles, pushing me away "We have to get to the restaurant, everyone is probably already there by now…"

"Well maybe if you weren't so gorgeous, we wouldn't have such a problem" I tease and feel her weaken in my touch and I smile against her throat "You are right though we should go." I pull away just as I feel her body giving in and when she lets out a grunt I laugh and grab her hand.

"That was just mean" she grumbles and I give her a quick kiss before pulling her out of the room and off to the car.

* * *

"Finally!" Haley huffs as Lucas and I enter the restaurant. Everyone is already there just as we had expected. Haley and Nathan are sitting on one side and Karen and Andy on the other. I blush as I make my way over to hug Haley but I notice something and stop. There are three empty seats rather then just two…

It couldn't be for whom I think… there is no way.

Then it happens.

She clears her throat from behind me and I turn so quick I almost lose my balance. I can't believe they wouldn't tell me about this.

"Peyton…" I say. I surprise myself. I don't feel my normal impulse to take her into a deep hug, I don't even feel an impulse to move any closer then I already am. I can't believe this.

"Hey" she smiles softly and we stand awkwardly for a moment before she slowly moves forward and pulls me into her for a moment. I don't hug her back, I want to, but for some reason I just can't. My head is screaming at me to just wrap my arms around her already and I can feel everyone sending me weird looks, but for some reason I just can't. She sighs as she pulls away and I think she took the hint. "You look stunning" she complements and I look down to the floor slightly. She looks good too. Older and more refined, much more polished then her usual emo-gothic-Avril punk- whatever you want to call it. Her hair is longer and a bit straighter; her face is still simple … although there is more make up on it then normal.

"You too…" I say softly and I feel Lucas's hand slip on to the small of my back for support and I smile to myself. I watch as the blonde girl in front of me watches our exchange and my heart speeds up a bit.

"Haley told me you two are getting married…" she says some what awkwardly and I nod quickly. I want to establish the fact that we are in a serious, committed relationship that she in no way can come in-between. "That is really great."

_Liar._

I nod again and I think everyone is starting to think something is wrong with me. I just can't seem to speak.

"We're pretty excited" Lucas interjects and I move into him more as a sign of appreciation. His hand moves from the small of my back to around my waist and I feel safe…like I can handle this.

"Who would have thought right?" she laughs like she is trying to make a joke but my face falls.

It is **not** funny.

I remember then why I can't form words around her. It is because I am still so unbelievable angry about everything that has happened between her and I in the last five years. Who the hell is she to say that? Does she think it is a stab at me?

Well it's not.

Well… maybe it is. But I can handle this. It is just dinner… I don't even have to talk to her if I don't want to; all I have to do is sit there and look pretty. That's it.

I can do this.

God I need a drink.

* * *

I know she is upset, it's written all over her. I think everyone knows she's upset. She doesn't normally let it show like this and because of that I start to worry. I know she is probably itching to leave and I want nothing more than to just take her home. But we can't leave now and we both know it. So I slide my hand on to her lower thigh and give it a comforting squeeze.

It is kind of hard for me to believe how bad things got between the three of us. In high school things were tense, sometimes hostile and there was really never any trust, but we could all get passed it and be in the same room, but now…

_Now_ everything is different.

Something happened in Los Angeles. Brooke won't tell me exactly what, but something happened. One minute they were living together, happy as could be, Peyton and I were together for a little while and Brooke had apparently met someone. It wasn't until after me and Peyton called it quits that things started to get messy. I want to say it was about three months after our split that Brooke moved out to California. She got an internship through Victoria's Secret and was accepted to NYU. She never called though. That was what was always weird. I would have never known she was in New York had I not run into her on campus one day... It took almost a year of dating for her to finally tell me about her and Peyton's falling out and even now, after three years she won't give any details.

It has never really been an issue though. Peyton has always complicated things for me and her and as much as I may want to know, I sometimes think that maybe it is just better I'm left in the dark. After everything between me and Brooke I know her well enough to know that if I need to know, she'll tell me.

"So how long are you two in town for?" Peyton asks and Brooke tenses again. The beautiful brunette beside me takes a large sip of her drink and says nothing, which I take as a signal to speak for her.

"We aren't really sure yet, we both kind of needed to get out of the city for a while."

The blonde nods, and takes a drink herself. A silence falls on the table and everyone sits awkwardly for a while. I watch as Brooke finishes her drink and then moves on to mine. She never normally drinks like this, but I choose to ignore it because I know she probably needs it. A few more minutes go by and still no one is saying much. I can hear Haley and my mom start to have some small talk about Haley's classes.

"Excuse me" Brooke mutters from beside me and before I can register what she is doing she has placed the napkin that was in her lap on the table and is standing from her seat. Everyone watches her and I see the concerned in my mothers face as she motions for me to follow. I sigh slightly and stand, following closely behind my fiancé and I think she knows it because she quickens her pace as she shoves open the large wooden door, letting it close behind her, almost hitting me square in the face.

"Brooke!" I yell but she doesn't stop. I move quicker and grab her arm which she quickly pulls away. "Hey, what the hell is your problem… I didn't do anything. Just stop and talk to me" I say some what harshly, but she stops and I know I have gotten through.

"I can't do this Lucas… she's not supposed to be here…. I didn't come home to have to sit through a dinner with her!" She yells and I pull her closer to me.

"Baby, it's been three years…"

Shit, _wrong_ thing to say.

Her face falls and I can't tell if I am going to get yelled out or if she is going to start to cry. It is times like these I wish I knew what really happened. My foot wouldn't be in my mouth half as much.

"Just talk to me, tell me what happened" I say claim, running my hands up and down her arm. It is cold out tonight and she ran out of the restaurant with out grabbing her jacket and she is starting to get chill bumps up her arms. I watch as she sighs and her head falls into my chest and I sigh as well. My hands move from her arms to her back and I feel her shake her head against my chest.

"It's stupid" she states softly pulling away from me, looking down at the cement beneath us.

"It clearly isn't because it has been bugging you for years" I say, moving her chin up so she's looking at me.

She sighs and shakes her head again. "What happened is stupid, but do you have any idea how hard it is to have to sit across from the person that was supposed to be your best friend and know the whole time that they are anything but? Luke, she was supposed to be my maid of honor, we were suppose to have babies at the same time and get fat together. We were supposed to go out shopping and to lunch. We were supposed to be able to talk about you behind your back and she caused it all to go away. I just… I can't be around her with out getting upset or sad. It's just easier to act like she doesn't exist."

"Brooke… I still don't know what happened and I'm sure whatever it was, was bad and I am sure you have every right to feel this way towards her, but don't let it affect your time tonight. You haven't had a vacation in so long and I would hate for her being here to affect it."

"But it does Lucas. I just… I can't help it."

"Well then I don't know what to tell you." I know I'm being harsh and I know I should try to be more understanding, especially given our past, but I'm just frustrated. I just want this trip to be great and she's letting it get ruined. I sigh and give her a shrug and she looks to the floor and I know this is going no where. "Do you really want to walk out on everyone just because of her? If that is the case then fine, we'll get our coats and we can go, but I would like to stay and eat a meal with all my family seeing as how I haven't gotten to in almost a year." She gives in, not easily though. We stood out there for a good while before she finally let out a sigh and moved past me slowly. I thought for sure she was going to bail, but when her hand hit the door I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

* * *

I am trying to enjoy this, really I am. I keep looking over to Lucas and when I see his smile and it makes me relax a little. I know I'm probably being a little dramatic with this whole thing. Like Lucas said, it's been three years, I should be over it. But everytime I look at her, my mind goes back to everything that has happened and my blood starts to boil again.

Lucas's hand squeezes my knee and I break my train of thought and look over at him. He sends me his usual questioning glace and I smile to him reassuringly. He kisses my temple and I let out a content sigh. I love him, I really do. I know I'm not good at showing it and I know over the years, most of the faults in our relationships have fallen on me, but I do love him.

I see Peyton glancing at me out of the corner of my eye and I fight to not meet her gaze. I'm sure she wants to talk. She has that look on her face. The sad pathetic one, the one she tries to use to get people to take pity on her even when what has happened is her own doing. It's worked on me for so long, hell it still kind of does, but as long as I avoid her I should be fine.

"Hey Brooke… do you think we could maybe talk?"

Damn it. She got me.

I look to Lucas with pleading eyes and he gives me a look back like he doesn't know what I want him to do. I sigh and shut my eyes briefly. She asked quietly but with everyone's eyes on me I know they all heard her request. Again I sigh, I shake my head lightly as I put my napkin on the table and nod my head towards the door. A small smile comes on her face and I want to smack it off. This is **not**, in **any** way, for her, this is only because I don't want to seem like a complete bitch.

We make our way outside and I can feel them all watching. I know that Karen and Andy probably have no clue what is going on, but I know Haley does. That, I think is what I can't get over, Haley knows about everything and still she didn't tell me. She would've had to be the one that invited Peyton and for the life of me I just can't understand why she would do something like that. The cold air hits me hard and it takes my breath away. It's mid November and it's freezing. We both stand in silence for awhile and I look to the ground instead of at her. She is the one that wanted to talk… why should I have to start?

"So…." Peyton starts and it doesn't seem like she is going to continue so I cut her off with a frustrated sigh

"You were the one that asked me to talk… honestly though Peyton I don't really have anything to say to you so it's all on you…" I said some what bitchy and now she's the one to look to the floor and shrug.

"I just… I miss you Brooke…"

"I've heard it all before Peyton… you miss me…you're sorry…you never meant to hurt me… I am done Peyton, I'm not doing this with you anymore. You think you can go and do whatever you want and as long as you make sure to tell me how sorry you are I'll forgive you. Well not this time okay? I'm not the same person anymore…"

"I don't understand why are you being like this… you won, you got Lucas…" she says and I chuckle. She hasn't changed one bit.

"It isn't about winning or losing… Lucas isn't a game to me Peyton."

"Really? Because it never really seemed that way…" she's bitter. God how badly I want to slap her, but this isn't high school. She doesn't get to get to me anymore. I won't let her.

"None of this is even about Lucas… it's about you and your inability to be a decent friend."

"How dare you." She burst out and I shake my head again looking away from her trying to contain my anger. "You can't talk about being a decent friend, you never really cared about me, all you cared about is you and getting ahead. You always had to be better and do better, you had to be more popular, and you had to be prettier. You slept with every boyfriend I ever had…"

"I never slept with Jake" I say it has a joke, knowing it will get to her. She's ranting and it's making me upset. She is hurting me and as much I am trying to hide it I think she is starting to see it.

"Yeah and that's only because whore wasn't his type" she digs and it gets me, right below the belt. It takes me a moment to recover from that one. For someone that was supposed to be my best friend, I think she has referred to me by that more then anymore. I have worked so hard to shed that image and it seems like no matter how hard I try she always has to bring it back up.

"He went for you didn't he?" I know I am being just as catty as she is with that line. I know nothing good is going to come from me saying it but I'm sick of always being the bigger person when it comes to her.

"Real funny Brooke" she says and I think maybe that's the best she can come up with. But just as the smile of victory is about to splash on my face she continues, "but I'm not the one that was known for sleeping with practically the whole football team and I'm not the one that guys knew all they had to do was get a few drinks in me to get inside my pants."

"I am not that person anymore Peyton" I spit, my voice is raspier then it normally is and I am starting to crack, "And if you knew me half as well as you claimed to you would know that I was never truly that girl." I'm trying to defend myself as best I can but I know I just sound pathetic. She's right. I was nothing more then a worthless slut back then.

"I knew exactly who you were back then Brooke. You were a fake. You were nothing more then some fraud parading around in the tightest and shortest clothes you could find, desperate for attention and acceptance. You didn't care about anything other then being popular and getting drunk. You were hardly ever really there for me. You took away the one person that ever really mattered to me besides my mom and you try and act like I'm the bad guy. You're pathetic."

I had to take a breath because now more then I want to slap her. "You're right Peyton. I was a fake and a fraud and I did do things for attention, but how you could ever say I wasn't there for you… and if I recall, I had Lucas first, I got him after _YOU_ dumped him, and I lost him after _YOU_ took him…_ TWICE_. So you can call me a whore and a fake and whatever else you want, but as for being a bad friend that one was all you… it's always been you. Despite what you want to think, I **have** changed and it's clear to me you haven't. So I'm not going to stand here and waste my time. As for me being pathetic? I think maybe you need to take a long look in the mirror because whether you want to admit it or not, I am **not** the pathetic one here." My heart is racing and the cold I was feeling before is long gone. I have fire running through my veins now. I watch as her mouth opens to say something else but she shuts it, the bell above the restaurant door rings and I turn and am faced with my fiancé, his parents and our two friends. Lucas sends me a look and I don't respond. I turn back to the curly blond to see if she is going to respond but she doesn't, and in true Peyton style she gives me a depressed look, shakes her head sadly on the verge of tears and runs off, leaving everyone behind to send me questioning glares as to what I did to her this time.

_Great_. I am the bad guy once again.

And she said I won…


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

_ "__Love is an act of endless forgiveness, A tender look which becomes a habit."  
--Peter Ustinov_

I wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. If we were back home I would think nothing of it, knowing that the girl I share the bed with probably just went into work earlier. But we aren't at home and when I turn and look at my clock I see it's just a little past two in the morning. I let out a yawn and push the covers off me. I look around and see no trace of her as I make my way to the door and look out in to the hallway but none of the lights are on. I sigh and shut the door before making my way to my side door, noticing it was unlocked. I push the curtains to the side and let out a breath when I see her sitting on the porch in the dark. Her knees are pushed against her chest and her chin is resting on her knees and I know she's thinking about something.

I pull the door open and she looks up at me and I send her a small smile before going to sit next to her. "Hey." I say it softly, kissing her temple.

"Why are you up?" she asks and I laugh, pushing the stray hair out of her face.

"I could ask you the same thing" I say and she shrugs and places her chin back on her knees.

"I couldn't sleep." She states simply and I start to rub her back.

"Why? Is everything okay?" I ask and she shrugs again and lets out a sigh.

"I guess."

"It's about Peyton isn't it?" I feel her stiffen a little when I ask.

"No." She says it quickly and I know she's lying. "Well… I mean kind of."

"What happened tonight? She seemed pretty upset" I say and she pulls away.

Here we go… time for the Peyton fight.

"She seemed upset because that's Peyton. She's always upset Lucas and it's _always_ my fault. _I _am always the heartless bitch when _she's _only '_trying_ _to mend our friendship'_". She says the last part mockingly and I know she's angry. I pull her back to me but she tries her hardest not to budge.

"I never said that" I tell her and she lets out a huff, "I just wanted to know what happened because she looked upset and you _ARE_ upset. All I want to know is what happened." She doesn't talk for a while and I am afraid she is going to shut down on me. But after a minute she comes around and gives me a shrug.

"She told me I was never there for her and I was nothing more then a whore" she explains, her tone is calm and quiet and as I listen I almost think that maybe she believes it. "She told me that I stole the only person that really matter to her and that I was nothing more than a fake and that I was pathetic."

I'm a bit surprised by myself at how upset I get at hearing this. Back when we were in high school I probably would have defined Peyton, saying that she didn't mean it as anything. But the more Brooke tells the madder I get.

"Brooke you know none of that is true, right?" I ask and she shrugs and nods her head but I know she doesn't. "Brooke don't let her get to you… you are **so** much better then her" I try to explain, not really knowing what else to say. "Brooke look at me" I say and she reluctantly raises her head "I chose you for a reason. You are amazing in every way I can think of. You're smart and funny, you're beautiful and brave and you know who _you_ are. You are true to yourself and true to everyone around you and if Peyton can't see that then she's blind" I tell her firmly. I'm upset and worried. We sit there for a while, neither of us saying anything. I start to move, getting ready to stand up and try and get her to come to bed, but just as I start to stand, she looks over to me and starts to say something.

"I came to New York to get back at her Lucas" she says softly and I don't know what she means. "I transferred to NYU because I knew that's where you were and I wanted to get back at her."

"What do you mean?" I ask not understanding.

"The fall out between Peyton and I, the reason I didn't want to see her tonight, it was because of something that happened in LA." She begins to explain.

"Okay…" I say signaling for her to continue

"You two had just broken up and she was a mess… I was really busy with the line and with school that I probably wasn't there as much as I should've been, but I just figured with you two being, well, _you_ I thought you'd be back together in no time so I didn't worry about it" she tells me and I nod telling her to continue. "I had this boyfriend, I met him the summer before senior year when I went to stay with my parents and nothing happened then because I was so hung up on you. Well we met up when I got back to California after graduation and things kind of took off. I was still trying to get over you and with me living with Peyton I figured I needed something to keep my mind off of you and he was the perfect way for me to do that." Her voice is soft and I can tell she isn't exactly comfortable with telling me all this, "I ended up falling for him a lot harder then I thought I would and right when we were getting serious was when you and Peyton were falling apart. I was preoccupied and she had every right to be upset" she sighs, as she continues to play with her nails. "I knew she and Julian, my boyfriend, worked together at the record label, but I didn't think they were all that close. About a month after your break up I got caught up with Victoria… it had been happening a lot and I was having to work with her really early and be with her really late… kind of like now" she says shyly and I rub her back to let her know it is not important and she continues. "I had kind of been neglecting them both and I think they were both a lot more upset then they were letting on because when I came home on day they were in bed together."

I take a breath when she tells me and I can see the tears in her eyes. I start to say something to comfort her but she continues before I can. "They told me they were sorry and that it meant nothing but a few weeks later I found out they were officially together. I just… it was junior year all over again and I just was hurting _so_ much. I thought we were past it all, I thought she was serious when she said she would never do anything like that to me again. I was so angry and I had no clue what to do. I had to get away and the first thing I thought of was you and where you were…"

"So you came out to New York just to find me and try to get me back to get back at Peyton for what she did to you?" I ask incredulously. I'm pissed, and I'm making no attempts to hide it. The first of her tears start to fall and she turns to me a bit more before continuing.

"At first" she says and I huff shaking my head "Lucas you have to understand, I thought we would never last…"

"Well of _course _you did because all you wanted me for was a fake relationship to get back at Peyton. _Real_ mature _Brooke_." I scuff and stand up. She lets out more tears and tries to pull me back down but I snap away from her.

"You always went back to Peyton Lucas, no matter how good you and I were, you always ended up back with her, so I thought this time would be no different, but it was…"

"It wasn't though, it's just like all the other times, it's just one big fucking game to you."

"No." She says it firmly, almost enough to make me believe her "It isn't Lucas. This is the first time that I have ever felt like this. Even back in high school when I first fell in love with you, it was **nothing** like this."

"It's all based on a lie Brooke" I snap

"No it isn't, not all of it" she says and I shake my head, "who cares how we got back together, all that matters is that we did."

"This changes everything Brooke…" I say softly, turning my back to her and I hear her stand.

"What does that mean?" she asks and I know she is on the edged of letting out more tears. "What, does that mean you don't want to marry me anymore?"

"I just never thought you would do something like this Brooke"

"It was three years ago Lucas, I was 18 and pissed off…"

"What, so you use _me_?" I yell but she doesn't jump like she normally does.

"Yes!" She yells right back "Call it immature and call it petty, but it is what it is and after all the shit you two put me through you deserved it!" I'm shocked at her words and I have no clue where all of this is coming from. One minute she is crying and apologizing and the next she's yelling.

"I deserved to be tricked in to a relationship that was meant to be nothing more then revenge?" I ask her and she says nothing. Instead she sits back down and won't look at me now. "Answer me Brooke!" I yell and then she jumps like she normally does "Fuck!" I yell throwing a pot that is sitting on the railing. We both hear it crash and I see she shake her head as more tears start to fall.

"I never thought it would last" she says finally and I shake my head.

"Well I guess you were right after all" I say angrily, glaring down at her, shaking my head one last time and then leaving her to sit alone as I walk down the driveway.

I need to get away.

* * *

I watch as his figure descends down the driveway and more tears fall. This was all going to come out sooner or later. Like I told him, I knew this would never last. We never did. Lucas and I were like a train on broken track. We might be going smooth for a while but we were bound to fall off at some point. I just never expected it to hurt this bad when it happened.

I stayed out on the patio all night. I sat on the wooden bench, knees clenched to my chest, eyes locked on the driveway, waiting for him to come walking back up. The sun is rising now though and still there's been no sight of him and I know now that this time is different.

I'm a mess and I know it. Normally I could just go to work and dive into paperwork and designs so I wouldn't have to deal with it, but I'm stuck now. I can stay sitting here, waiting and hoping he'll come back. I could go in the house, crawl into his bed and sleep, hoping when I wake up he'll be there. I could fly back home to New York and get back to work, or I could get up and look for him. Going after him was never something I was good at though. We both kind of failed in that department. But the more I sit here the more my thoughts get to me and the more I start to realize something.

I may not have ever thought that Lucas and I would last, but I always wanted us too. I may have never thought we'd get past our differences but I always hoped we could. I never thought we'd actually end up together and happy but I always wished for it. It was then I realized that I could want, hope and wish all I wanted but maybe instead of doing that, all I really needed to do was act. I guess that's my answer. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to act.

At this point I have nothing to lose… aside from him.

I don't really know how I know where to go, but I do. I am in nothing more then a pair of spandex shorts, one of his old sweatshirt and my zebra print slippers. My hair is in a messy bun at the top of my head and I'm not wearing any make-up. I probably look like some crack head roaming the streets of Tree Hill, but right now I don't care, I just care about getting to where I'm going and getting who I want.

It freaks me out when I finally do arrive. It hasn't changed since the last time I was here. Aside from the writing we had placed on it being faded, it was exactly the same. Even freakier to me was the fact that he was actually there, sitting on the picnic table with a basketball beside him. I make my way over and watch as his eyes make there way up my body as I stand in front of him. He looks tired but it's masked by shock. Neither of us says anything, but our eyes lock and they stay that way for a while before I'm the one to break it. I look out to the water behind him and sigh before moving a little closer. I wait to see if he is going to do anything and when he doesn't I move a little closer. He still does nothing but stares into me, so without thinking I move all the way in and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't respond and I don't expect him to. I nuzzle my face into his neck and hug him a little bit tighter and that's when I feel my body start to shake and I know I'm crying. That's when I feel his hands slowly make there way to my back. Gently he pulls me into him a little more and rubs up and down my back soothingly.

"I love you" I whisper in between tears and I feel him nod against me.

"I know" he says it simply and I pull away slightly.

"I don't want you to hate me" I tell him, meeting his eyes again.

"I don't" he states simply with no emotion.

"I waited for you to come back and you didn't" I say weakly and he is still keeping eye contact.

"I needed time to think" he says plainly and I am getting scared by the emotionless tone in his voice.

"I didn't tell you to make you question us" I tell him, taking his hand in both of mine, looking down at it shyly, moving my thumbs in circles.

"Then why did you tell me Brooke?" he questions, his tone is frustrated and while I know it should, seeing him finally show some emotion relieves me.

"Because…" I start, looking up from his hand and meeting his eyes again "I want us to be honest…"

* * *

Her statement upsets me. I know it's somewhat of a cop out. She is trying to make it seem not as bad as it is and right now, I'm too angry to let it slide. "Being honest would have been telling me that before things got serious between us. Honest would be telling me when I proposed…"

"I was scared." She looks back down at my hand which she is still holding on to, tightly. "Like I said… I never thought we would last and so when things started working out I started to get this… this like hope that maybe we could make it, and maybe it would work out. The better things got the more I pushed it away because I was afraid it would be the thing that ended us. For so long I had been waiting for that one thing that would do it, the one thing that would wreck it all. It's us Lucas, there is always something, so I went through this whole time on pins and needles just waiting. Maybe that is why I always pushed myself into work; maybe that's way I always tried to be gone. I know I always used to get mad at you for not being there and so this time I just tried to convince myself that you still weren't. But you were Lucas, even after everything I have put you through you've always been there, fighting for me." There are tears in her eyes again, and I don't know what to say. She never talks to me like this… she's being open and honest and I think it is the first time in the whole time we have ever been together that I have seen her with her guard down. "I had convinced myself for so long after we broke up senior year that I deserved better. I told myself you never really loved me and all I was was someone to pass the time until Peyton came back around. That's why I didn't think anything of it at first. I didn't think you deserved it, but the closer we got and the more serious we got I knew that this time was different. The relationship we have now is more than anything I could have asked for. I know I should've told you this sooner and I understand if this is something you can't forgive, but I love you Lucas Scott… I don't want to live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want the two boys and a girl and the house and the fence, hell maybe even a dog… but I only want all that if it's with you. I don't want anyone else; I don't ever want to feel this way about anyone else. I want to marry you Lucas. I want everything with you…"

If I didn't know what to say before this, I definitely don't know what to say now. I'm the one that gives the speeches in this relationship. I was the one that put it all out there for her. I don't know how to react to this. I don't know if I should still be mad or if I just need to get over it and move on. I don't know if I need to end it… I have no idea, but when I look up at her and our eyes meet my heart speeds up, just like it does every time I look into her eyes. She makes me feel like no one else and I know I want nothing else then to be with her.

"You want to marry me?" I ask, my eyes still locked with her. I haven't blinked and despite her tears she hasn't either. I know the answer to my question already, but I just need that nod to confirm it. She bits her lip slightly and gives me what I'm looking for.

"More then anything" she says and as she blinks more tears fall from her eyes.

"Then let's do it" I say and her head shoots up and gives me a confused look. "Let's get married… **now**."

"Now?" she questions in shock and I simply nod.

"That's what we came here for isn't it?" I ask and she seems to still be in shock.

"Well yeah…" she starts but I cut her off before she can say anything more.

"Then let's do it." I say it firmly and my eyes still don't leave hers. It takes a minute but she finally lets out a breath.

"Okay."

* * *

**_So? The button you are looking for is right below this message... you should click it because it leads to a magical world that is the best place you could ever go!_**


	9. Chapter Nine

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Here it is though, the chapter I think you have all been wating for. One of my favorates. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait._

_Enjoy and don't foget to leave your thoughts!_

* * *

Chapter Nine:

_"You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."-- Sam Keen_

"By the time we get back to the house it is a little after eight. The walk back to his house was pretty much silent and he must have known the lack of talking was worrying me because he grabs my hand into his and pulls me in to his side and places a kiss on my forehead as we walked. I smiled up at him and while it wasn't as big as mine, he returned it. We are now making our way on the few steps to his bedroom door and once we get to the door I stop, I turn in to him; sandwiched between him and the door I lean up and capture his lips with my own. He returns it quickly and my body eases against him as I place a hand on his face to pull him closer. I feel his hand find a place on my hip, snaking up the sweatshirt slightly and I smile against his lips before he pulls away slightly.

"You know I am not letting you back out of this right." He says with the playful smile I have missed

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say and pull him back down to me. He laughs at my urgency and I smile wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as his hands return to my hips and his tongue slips in to my mouth. Slowly his hands start to travel upward again and I deepen the kiss, loving the chills he is sending up my spine. He knows just how to get me, he knows all my spots, he knows everything about me. It is starting to get hard to breath but it doesn't matter to me, his body is so close to mine I think we are actually molding together and the way his lips feel against mine make the fact that the doorknob is pushing into my back irrelevant. It isn't until someone opens the door and I almost fall flat on my ass that we break apart.

"What are you guys doing?" we are both breathless, our mouth both read and swollen and we look down at the small girl looking up at us.

"I would like to know too." We hear another voice and when we look up we blush. Lily and Karen are both sending us questioning glances and I have no clue what to say.

"Practicing." I hear Lucas say and I look up at him shocked, the redness in my cheeks brightening as I hit his chest

"Lucas!" I say in a shocked whisper and I see a scowl on Karen face

"Excuse me?" Karen asks, almost as if she is afraid to know the answer; at this point, I think I may be to.

"We have to practice so we know exactly how to do it when we are told." He continues and I think now all three of us girls are sending him confused looks "We're getting married." He finishes and I see Karen's look change

"I know… that is normally what happens when you're engaged, what I want to know is why you two were three seconds away from getting naked on my porch…" She says and blushes yet again

"No mom… we are getting married… today." The blonde beside me says and his mother freezes and I start to worry now

"What do you mean you are getting married today?" She questions and I feel it is about time I stepped in.

"We just don't want to wait anymore…" I explain and I watch as Lily lets out a squeal in front of me

"But nothing is planned." Karen says

"I know but it doesn't…" I start but Lily cuts me off

"Do I still get to be the flower girl?" she asks excitedly and I smile down at her

"Of course." I say and she squeals again but then sops and I send her a confused look

"Wait shouldn't I have a pretty dress?" She questions and I smile again

"I am sure a princess like you has a ton already…" I say and hope for the best. When she smiles up at me I relax a little

"I have just the one." She smiles and laughs slightly and sends her a warm smile

"See I knew you would." I tell her and she smiles up at me before declaring that she will go get before she runs out of the room, leaving us alone with her mother.

"You two are not truly doing this?" Karen questions but it sounds like more of a statement and I am starting to wonder if she is truly upset about it

"Well yeah mom we are..." Lucas said calmly

"Well then…" Karen starts and I hold my breath "I guess I should go find something to wear…" when she says that Lucas smiles and I let out the breath I was holding it as she comes over to hug me "Are you sure about this Brooke?" She asks when she pulls away and I let a small smile come across my lips and nod. She smiles and steps back looking a both of us and shaking her head with a smile "I guess I have a few phone calls to make then, you are going to need a priest I am assuming…" we both look at each other, I don't think either of us thought about the details of everything, and I think Karen can tell by the way she laughs at us. "I will take care of it." She says in between laughs and Lucas steps forward and hugs her.

"What would I do with out you?" He asks with a smile and she shakes her head again

"I don't know but you're Brooke's problem now." she teases and we both smile at each other before Lucas comes back and wraps an arm around me again.

* * *

If I would have known how much havoc all this would cause I think I might have refrained from going through with it. Every woman around seems to be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I thought the whole reason for eloping was to avoid all this. I guess when you elope to a place where all your family is and then proceed to tell them of your plans you're not necessarily eloping anymore.

It's a little after one in the afternoon, and from what I have been told Haley has taken Brooke shopping with Lily, Andy and my mom are out looking for flowers and things of that sort and Nathan and Jamie are on their way over. Everything is happening so fast and I still can't exactly wrap my head around it. You would think after being engaged for almost a year would have prepared me for this day, but it all seems so unreal. But then again, so does Brooke and mines whole relationship. It, as well as she, is all just one big rollercoaster, but it is one I don't plan on getting off of any time soon. I think this is the step we need to take; it's what we both need.

"Hey bro…" Nathan says as he walks in the door, Jamie right behind him. I smile at them both, standing up from the couch and making my way over to them

"Hi Uncle Lucas!" Jamie smiles and I pick him up with a smile

"Hey bud." I say before turning to shake Nathan's hand

"You have some explaining to do." My brothers says with a smile as we both make our way over to the couch

"I have no idea wh

* * *

at you are talking about…" I tease and he laughs

"I thought you guys were going to wait and plan out the wedding of the century… I mean you are marrying Brooke Davis after all… she is like the queen of weddings…."

"I know." I sigh. I have been thinking about it all day, I know this all was her idea in the first place, but I feel like maybe it is not what she really wants. Like Nathan said, she loves big elaborate weddings, huge dresses and perfect flowers and a massive cake. This just is so not like her and I am starting to wonder if she might resent me later. "I guess we both just got to the point that we have been engaged for so long with out even talking about any of the details that it would just never happen so we figured if we did it this way it might actually happen."

"I guess," Nathan shrugs, "Don't think I didn't notice the copying though… I mean I know you guys wish you were Haley and me, but at some point you are just going to have to expect that you will just never be that amazing."

I laugh at his statement and shake my head "Well if I remember correctly, you two were sixteen, you didn't tell anyone what you were doing and the main push to do it was so you could have sex…" I laugh an so does he

"You got me there man…" My brother laughs and the room goes quiet for a minute before Jamie speaks up

"What's sex?"

* * *

"Okay, we have the dress we have the shoes we have some flowers… we have a place and a minister… oh god what am I forgetting I feel like I am forgetting something…" I am pacing Nathan and Haley's new living room going over everything we will need for the fifth time

"Maybe to breath?" Haley questions and I send her a glare "Brooke it will be fine… the beauty of eloping is there really isn't much to worry about…"

"Easy for you to say… you were sixteen and just wanted to have sex…"

"Hey! I resent that, it wasn't just for the sex…" Haley pouts and I send her a look and she sends it right back

"Alright are you two almost ready to go?" Karen questions coming in to the room with Lily in tow "Why isn't either of you dressed I told the minister to be at the river court by 4 and it's already…" Karen pauses for a minute to check her watch "1:30… okay I guess you have more time then I thought." Karen says and Haley and I both laugh "Have you talked to Lucas?" She asks me and I send another look to Haley

"No she won't let me" I pout sitting down on the couch next to my friend

"What! It's bad luck." Haley says defensively and Karen smiles

"Yeah to see him… there is no rule that I can't talk to him" I say and I see Karen shake her head in amusement.

"Well knowing you two you will end up getting in to so e heated phone sex or something and end up being late."

"I am outraged! I can have a conversation without it leading to something dirty!" I fight but Haley lets out an amused chuckle

"Yeah okay, Brooke there are four things you think about: Work, Lucas, Sex with Lucas, and sex at work with Lucas" She counts off with her fingers and I get ready to fight her words but a smile crawls to my face when I hear her list "See now you are thinking about it again!" Haley laughs and I throw a pillow at her

"Watch the hair!" She chuckles tossing it back at me. I smile, taking the pillow and placing it on my lap, we all sat in silence for a bit before Lily spoke up

"What's sex?"

* * *

No one is telling me exactly where we are going, something about Brooke wanting it to be a surprise, which I am not going to lie, is making me a little nervous. Knowing her she will have some how talked her way in to getting some grand cathedral and the whole town of Tree Hill will be there waiting.

The drive is short though, and when we stop I think Andy made a mistake. This can't really be where we are getting married. There is no way…

"Here we are." I hear Andy say from the driver seat. I hear Nathan and Jamie unbuckle themselves from their seats in the back and I hear the doors of the car open but I stay seated. "Luke buddy are you alright?" Andy asks placing a hand on my shoulder. I can't tear my eyes away from the sight in front of me though. I just nod at him like a retard, a goofy grin starting to form on my face as I realize something that I have probably always known.

I am marrying the most amazingly thoughtful woman in the whole world.

The river shines in the distance and as I make my way to the court I smile at how beautiful it looks. There are a few white chairs, set up in to a few rows, a long piece of fabric running down the center. I see Skillz and Mouth and all the other river court guys seated, dressed in button down shirts and slacks. I smile at how uncomfortable they look.

I feel a nudge and look over to see my best friend. Dressed in a simple yellow sundress she looks beautiful and I give her a hug. "How ya doin stud?" She jokes and I smile

"This is amazing…" I say still in awe of it all

"Hey don't look at me this is all your crazy fiancé." She laughs and I smile know that she is right

"She is amazing." I state simple and she nods

"You're telling me." Haley smiles before we both stand in silence for a while taking it all it "This makes it all official you know, you two can't go messing it up now." she jokes and I look to her. I know it is a joke but I can't help remembering this morning. I am still a bit hurt, but all of this, everything Brooke does, it just solidifies how much I love her. The longer I stand here, the more I realize it.

"I know." I state simply with a nod. "Trust me."

I have always been a panicker. I could be as happy as anything but if I am about to embark on something major I panic. So why would today be any different? It is though, it's totally different. I don't think I have ever been this calm in my life. My heart is beating at a normal right, my hands aren't shaking, palms aren't sweaty. I am totally cool… relaxed even.

Maybe it's Lucas's Ipod.

I stole it earlier because I wanted to find a song for when we did our first dance. We might be eloping but if they think I will be cheated out of my first dances they are all sadly mistake.

Karen is curling my hair at the moment and I am mindlessly flipping through his play lists. They are all mellow and actually quiet depressing. But as he has explained to me time and again, he is a writer, a serious, dramatic one at that and if he wants his material to be good it is much better to listen to something such as Death Cab rather then say… Beyonce. I found one… or at least I thought I did, that was until I had Haley listen to it and she informed me that "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" was talking about death. It would work if he was marrying Peyton… dark and depressing was always kind of their thing.

He's not marrying Peyton though.

He is marrying me, and I will be damned if the first dance that my husband and I share is about how if one of us dies the other will follow suit. Let's face it, I love Lucas, but I am far too fabulous to just go off dieing after him.

Maybe that is a bit harsh. I did say I loved him though, so that should make up for it.

Right?

Oh I have no clue, but this is starting to really tick me off. In this sea of slow, what I would assume to be meaningful songs there is not one that I find fitting! I am two seconds away from chucking it when I here the soft strings of a guitar.

It has my attention now.

I swear to go if this song is about death I am going to really kill someone.

__________________

_I will keep the bad things from you_

_I will keep a straight face honey_

_You can keep your last name if you want to_

_I will give you all my money_

_I can take a plane right to you_

_If I could just stop running_

_What if all this was true?_

_____________________

It feels like forever from the time I got here to this moment right now. I must have forgotten who I was marrying because late is all Brooke Davis does.

And I love her for it.

Everyone that is going to show up I am assuming is already here because all the seats are filled. Nathan is standing beside me and I see Lily start to make her way down the aisle. I smile at how cute she looks in her little white sundress. I remember it because I was with Brooke when she bought if for her last year. We were at some shop in the city and Brooke saw it and said that Lily just had to have it. I'm totally screwed if we ever have kids.

Well maybe not me so much as my bank account.

Lily reaches me and I send her a wink as she makes her way to go sit with my mom and Andy. Jamie is next to appear and I smile at him too. Only it isn't so much as a smile as it is a laugh because when I look down to what he is holding it is one of the small pillows from my bed that my mother bought after I left. It has a lacy ribbon tied around it and I am imagining that is where the rings are.

Wait… we have rings?

I let out another laugh when he gets closer because I see that no, we don't have rings, at least not real ones. Instead we have Ring Pops, one pink, one blue, both tied to the ribbon.

"You owe me the blue one when this is all over." Jamie whispers to me as he hands the pillow off to Nathan who is trying is hardest not to laugh as well. I think we all get so caught up the we completely miss Haley make her way down the aisle because the next thing I know the few people that are here stand and my eyes met hers and my breath hitches. She is stunning. Her hair is blowing behind her in the breeze and from my spot here it appears that the make up she does have on is very light. There is one large white flower on the side of her head and her dress is white and hits just above her knees, it to is blowing behind her in the wind. In her hand she holds a small bouquet of just lilies and that is when I notice her other hand is holding something else.

A person.

And when I look to her right I smile. Standing next to my soon to be wife is my old basketball coach. He looks old as ever, and I mean that in the nicest of ways. Her arm is looped in his and he has a hand on hers and he walks her down the makeshift aisle. My heart does a little flip flop at the sight because for a moment, if you didn't know any better you would think it was her own father walking her down that aisle…

Just has she had always dreamed.

_________________________

_I will keep the bank from calling  
I will keep those bastards from you  
I will keep your smile from falling  
this time the casualties were few  
'cause we kept the bastards brawling  
we kept our hearts from view  
this time we're problem solving _

_______________________

Alright so that calm as a cucumber thing has been tossed out the window and my old panicking ways have returned. I am trying to breath but my heart feels like it is going to pounds its self right out of my chest and I am shaking like a rattle snakes tail. This is all surreal to me. I am not the girl that gets this fairytale. I was never supposed to get married; I wasn't supposed to have something this special.

I have been trying to wrap my head around this all day and the closer and closer I continue to get to Lucas the more surreal it all gets. I clench on to Whitey a little it tighter and I feel him chuckle slightly, as he pats my hand reassuringly. I give him a weak smile and he returns it with a wink.

I always did like him.

He came up to me just as I was getting ready to walk and asked if I need someone to walk me down the aisle. I was a bit taken aback, not so much by his request but more so by his presences. He must have sensed it because he almost instantly explained that Karen called him, he then went on to say that after all the years I spent annoying him I might as well have been a daughter to him and with Lucas being so close to his heart as well he could think of no one better to give away.

Like I said before… I always did like him.

Okay, now is the scary part. I feel Whitey nudge me and I realize this is it. He removes his hand from my own and places mine in to Lucas's and he kisses my check before moving to a seat.

Then it happens.

Our eyes meet and suddenly, as if on cue, my heart rate returns to normal, my shaking eases and my breathing returns to normal.

And I know this fairytale might actually be meant for me.

_________________________

_I will sleep above the covers_

_I will love you like no other_

_I will be your dad and mother_

_I will give you older brothers_

_I will feed you fries with steak sauce_

_I will keep the price below cost_

_I will lead the way from all is lost_

_______________________

I give her a large smile once our eyes meet and she returns it, letting out a shaking laugh with it. The preacher starts to talk but to be totally honest I really can't hear a word he is saying. I am lost in her and the only words I am listening for are 'I Do' and 'You may now kiss your bride'

From the corner of my eye I can see my mom crying, I know Haley is too, but Brooke is surprisingly calm. She is cool and collected as she repeats the words she is suppose to say and I give her hands a reassuring squeeze.

Then it is my turn.

I do my best, but for someone who never gets stage fright, I have never been more scared in my life. I never really thought this day was going to happen and now that it is I am just waiting for someone to come in and mess it all up. I realize then though, as I look in to Brooke's eyes, that nothing is going to mess this up. We are in love and surrounded by the people that matter most, it couldn't be more perfect, and I'm assuming she must have been thinking the same thing because as I started to repeat the words I am told I see the tears start to collect in her eyes and I watch as she gives me a large, deep dimple smile as I am instructed to say I do.

And I do, I do a hundred times over.

I do, and she does too, and as the preacher tells us we are now husband and wife I don't wait for what to do next.

I lean down, and capture her lips in my own, and as we stand there, everyone clapping around us, I feel her tears fall and I pull away, but she gives me a smile and a laugh before pulling me back down to her and all I can think about at that moment is how much I love her and how perfect this day is…

How perfect she is.

_______________________

_Catch it while you can it's the feel good hit of the summer_

_Catch it while you can cause there won't be another_

_Won't be another_

_I'll keep the bad things from you_

_I'll keep the bad things from you_

_I'll keep the bad things from you_


End file.
